


Feito de vento e luz

by Prolyxa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 30KKKKKKKKKKKK, Baekhun, Casamento Arranjado!au, EU TO TÃO FELIZ DE TERMINAR ESSA BIROSCA, Fem!Kyungsoo, Fluffy, M/M, Menção!chansoo, Menção!kaichen, Posso morrer em paz agora, Power!au, Projeto 365, Sebaek - Freeform, dizem que se odeia mas a gente sabe que não, royal!AU, soulmate!AU, um pouco de love x hate porque gosto
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 14:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30023151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prolyxa/pseuds/Prolyxa
Summary: Dois príncipes dos Doze Reinos, Luz e Vento, foram destinados como almas gêmeas. Uma grande ironia do universo, já que tanto Baekhyun quanto Sehun se odiavam profunda e verdadeiramente, não alimentando nenhuma ideia de fazer da sua metade outra coisa que não um grande inimigo eterno.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Feito de vento e luz

**Author's Note:**

> Olá~~~ 
> 
> Então, essa história foi postada em um outro perfil que tenho no ss há mais de 4 anos para um projeto e nunca cheguei a terminá-la. A questão é que essa história tem me assombrado faz um tempo por não concluir e, após muitas discussões comigo mesma, disse que faria, porque o que menos desejava era morrer com o pensamento de que fui incapaz de finalizar uma fanfic. Assim, posso dizer que estou em paz, ela está terminada. 
> 
> Não sei se alguém vai se lembrar dessa fanfic ou se alguém vai ler, mas eu queria compartilhar. Além disso, ela foi feita com carinho, com um ship que adoro, com um tema maravilhoso (power!au, royal!au) e são 30k de palavras só de sebaek. Sei que pode ser muito grande ou pesado para ler, mas se for capitulada de novo corro o risco de não postar. 
> 
> Enfim, agradeço de coração a qualquer @ que vier ler ou favoritar ♥

  
  
  


No princípio havia escuridão.

Ela cobria todo o céu e toda aquela imensa terra, tornando-a tão deserta e vazia, fazendo das águas que escorriam de cima a baixo pelo abismo um espelho das trevas que pareciam jamais deixar de querer pairar sobre o lugar.

Lá do alto, observando com tamanho interesse a negritude que se arrastava por aquelas terras bem devagarinho, um deus dentre tantos outros ao redor pensou com seus botões: não consigo ver nada. Então disse: “Faça-se a luz!” E a luz se fez, percebendo que a visão estava melhor e afugentava as trevas, mostrando assim mais solo.

Mas faltava algo. Era vazia aquela terra, sem nada, tal como as águas limpas e turbulentas que não carregavam nada além de ondas. Então um outro deus ao lado disse: “Que esta terra fervilhe de vegetação, árvores, sementes que deem frutos e plantas, e que também seja repleta de seres vivos rastejantes, pequenos, selvagens e domésticos. Que estas águas se encham de vida de todos os tamanhos, que os céus estejam infestados de asas correndo junto do vento!” E assim se fez, deixando os deuses mais animados.

 _Falta algo, falta algo_ , um deus sentado em seu trono feito do universo repetia consigo mesmo, correndo os olhos por aquela superfície, tentando se lembrar dos outros mundos, dos outros lugares que havia conhecido e que ele e seus irmãos criaram repletos de monstros, gigantes, dragões do tamanho de montanhas e pássaros de fogo, cobras com várias cabeças e leões com asas.

Queria algo diferente. Alguma coisa que pudesse cuidar de todo aquele lugar, que também pensasse, que fosse racional e inteligente o bastante para construir coisas assim como ele e seus irmãos faziam com o lençol leitoso do universo. O deus sorriu, satisfeito com uma ideia que brilhou em sua cabeça.

— Faça-se o ser humano à imagem e semelhança de mim e meus irmãos, para que sejam fortes e dominem esta terra e tudo o que há nela! — ele disse com sua voz de trovão.

E assim se fez. Nasceu então o homem e a mulher de imagem e semelhança dos deuses, todos bem fortes, com um sangue abençoado correndo nas veias para que pudessem comandar cada pedacinho de chão existente, o dividindo em Doze Reinos — aqueles que controlavam a Água, aqueles que controlavam o Fogo, aqueles que controlavam o Gelo, aqueles que controlavam o Ar, aqueles que controlavam todas as partes da Terra, aqueles que detinham o poder da Luz, aqueles que manuseavam o Tempo; aqueles que tinham a Cura nas mãos, aqueles que controlavam a Telecinese, outros que sabiam brincar com a Eletricidade; aqueles chamados de Viajantes, que podiam ir de um lugar a outro num piscar de olhos e, por fim, aqueles que possuíam a Visão, sendo possível vislumbrar coisas do passado, do agora e do futuro.

Mas, assim como os deuses, os homens vieram ao mundo com vários desejos e sentimentos, prevalecendo a vontade egoísta e má de ser o único a mandar em todo aquele lugar com sua coroa e espada. Então, num piscar de olhos, havia a guerra, sangue e morte.

Os Doze Reinos batalharam por mil luas e mil primaveras, destruindo e devastando aquelas terras bem-aventuradas pelos deuses ao ponto de enfurecê-los. Por isso, como forma de puni-los, os deuses jogaram a escuridão sobre eles de novo e o sangue antes abençoado dos humanos de cada reinado ficou fraco. Durante anos nenhuma criança nasceu e não havia um raio de luz.

Os homens, então, se redimiram e cessaram a guerra diante daquela escuridão devastadora, pedindo perdão e misericórdia aos deuses, fazendo templos e queimando oferendas para que fossem bondosos. E vendo o sofrimento da sua criação, eles mudaram o desejo de seus corações levando embora as trevas.

Mais nenhuma guerra aconteceu depois e os deuses ficaram felizes, decidindo por abençoar os Doze Reinos de novo com uma marca que simbolizaria o amor deles por sua criação.

Cada humano que nascesse com um desenho semelhante e um nome deveria ficar junto do outro para sempre, cumprindo a vontade divina dos deuses.

E...

Fim...

A moça fitou o garotinho aconchegado em seu colo todo adormecido, e sorriu contente para si mesma, guardando a vontade louca de passar o dedo de modo delicado por sua bochecha gorducha de criança. Estava satisfeita por tê-lo feito dormir depois de horas e horas tentando aquilo, quase desesperada a apagá-lo com algum remédio de sono no leite quente. Suspirou de alívio pronta para se levantar da poltrona para colocá-lo na cama e descer à cozinha do castelo afanar alguns docinhos sem que o cozinheiro notasse — e fosse lhe dar uns cascudos.

Mas o garotinho abriu os olhos, mostrando duas burcas brilhantes e azuis para a babá, esta que pensou seriamente em se jogar da sacada. Sentou-se no colo da moça rapidinho, elétrico que só, e sorriu de um jeito que derretia até mesmo o rei das Terras de Gelo.

— De novo! — ele pediu com sua voz infantil, porém já com aquele tom de ordem que era meio irritante para alguém com poucos anos de idade e nem meio metro de altura.

A babá choramingou e amaldiçoou os deuses de tudo quanto é nome, logo tapando a boca quando falou um palavrão cabuloso e o garotinho de olhos azuis ficou encantado com a nova palavra, pronto para repeti-la. Sério, ela iria ser enforcada um dia desses e por justa causa.

Rapidamente, pegou o menino no colo e correu com ele para a cama, deitando-se junto debaixo das cobertas (na verdade, segurando o corpinho quente dele para que não inventasse de fugir de pijama e descalço pelos corredores do castelo) e prometeu contar uma história ainda mais legal do Reino do Ar, os _Venti_.

— Conta, conta, conta! — o garotinho insistiu, fazendo as cobertas da cama remexerem e a camisa do seu pijama subir, deixando à mostra aquela tatuagem em seu peitoral infantil.

O desenho era feito com linhas negras delicadas que formavam uma rosa dos ventos, onde as pontas que indicavam as direções continham a letra inicial de cada ponto cardeal — norte, sul, leste e oeste, estando seu ponteiro como uma flecha fixa no norte. O mais interessante era que não havia um nome. Todo mundo nascia com uma marca e o nome da pessoa a quem estaria destinado a viver junto para sempre. Mas às vezes isso acontecia, aparecendo só anos depois ou talvez nunca, coisa dos deuses.

— Sim, Príncipe Baekhyun — a babá resmungou cansada, torcendo para que dessa vez ele dormisse ou seria obrigada a partir para medidas desesperadoras. — Era uma vez, nas Terras do Povo do Ar...

Baekhyun se aconchegou contra o corpo da babá, ávido para ouvir outra história (e com ânimo para virar a noite escutando mais um punhado delas, que seja dito), que nem deu muita liga para aquela ardência no desenho negro escondido debaixo da blusa do pijama, um nome sendo escrito lentamente em sua pele.

 _Oh Sehun_.

Fora do seu quarto repleto de histórias dos Doze Reinos e do Castelo de Sol, o Reino do Ar entrava em festa naquele instante, o futuro rei havia nascido e tinha uma rosa dos ventos desenhada nas costas — e o nome do Príncipe das Terras de Luz marcado em tinta negra logo abaixo.

E para todo sempre.

  
  
[...]

Baekhyun estava largado no chão gelado de algum lugar, no meio de um sonho recheado de saias flutuantes, risinhos ao pé do ouvido e um bom punhado de álcool na cabeça e naquele seu bafo miserável quando sentiu o chão tremer.

Tudo bem. Às vezes o chão tremia, não? Com certeza não, mas talvez fosse a força dos roncos de Park Chanyeol, um dos vários herdeiros das Terras de Fogo, ao seu lado para lá de apagado e também sonhando com a música animada daquela bodega de barzinho que se enfiaram às escondidas até tarde da noite para encher o rabo de bebida e sorrir à toa para as moças de decote nada inocente ou garotos bonitos demais para estar dando sopa em um lugar como aqueles.

O chão tremeu um pouco mais dessa vez e Baekhyun ouviu o barulho de vidro tintilando (quebrando também) ecoar pelos corredores do castelo. Eram aquelas porcarias de lustres e cacarecos de cristal que a senhora sua mãe enfiava até no buraco de formiga.

De qualquer forma, talvez fosse sua mãe, não? Porque uma vez a mulher deu um siricutico com uma travessura que fez, soltando um berro, mas um berro mesmo, que chegou a quebrar umas taças no meio do jantar — também, aquele fofoqueiro morfânico do seu tutor tinha que contar do pequeno incidente na casa de banho? Nem tinham comido a sobremesa ainda.

Mas talvez fosse ela, certo? Por descobrir que a coisa que tinha parido há 24 primaveras escapara do castelo no meio da madrugada, indo àqueles muquifos sem a luz dos deuses nas ruelas escuras de Sirius, enchendo o traseiro de cerveja choca bem às vésperas de um acontecimento importante — a chegada do seu noivo.

— BYUN BAEKHYUN — o grito ecoou pelo corredor do castelo, fazendo até mesmo o teto vibrar. 

Pelos deuses inúteis desse mundo, aquilo definitivamente não era sua mãe. Era pior. Muito pior. E ele e Chanyeol estavam fodidos de um jeito que desejava de coração e tudo que um daqueles lustres da sua mãe caísse bem em sua cabeça. A morte era uma dádiva mediante a situação.

— Chanyeol, fedeu — Baekhyun falou rouco, sentando-se depressa e sentindo uma dor nocautear seu crânio (desejou que nocauteasse de novo e o matasse, porque morreria muito em breve e da forma mais dolorosa possível).

Tentou se localizar e percebeu que estava em uma das milhares salas vazias do castelo, uma óbvia e feia tentativa de chegar ao seu quarto e dormir feito um porco, acabando por ficar em qualquer lugar tamanha a sua bebedeira. Chutou Chanyeol no traseiro bem forte e mandou levantar aquela sua bunda gorda de sono bem rápido, pois os estalos de um sapato estavam próximos, muito próximos (torceu para que fosse uma bota sem bico de ferro em misericórdia do seu saco que daria vida aos futuros filhos).

Chanyeol estava no processo de se localizar no mundo quando a imensa porta de madeira da sala foi escancarada com uma brutalidade desnecessária, fazendo tremer as paredes e dar uma leve rachada. A mulher vestida de couro justo da cabeça aos pés entrou com uma cara de poucos amigos e Baekhyun rezou aos deuses para que um milagre acontecesse. Quando mandavam Do Kyungsoo atrás de si, uma das melhores lutadoras do Reino Terra, a mais cruel, a mais tudo, a mais _mais_ , significava que ele estava muito fodido.

Aquela carinha de anjo de Kyungsoo, seu tamanho minúsculo disfarçado por saltos perigosos e um sorriso diabólico naqueles lábios que Baekhyun passou metade da sua adolescência querendo beijar um pouquinho, eram a perfeita combinação para uma mentira. Por trás daquela carinha de anjo morava a maldade e aquele seu tamanho minúsculo derrubava montanhas. Usando um salto vinte de bico fino ainda... Baekhyun viu a dignidade de muitos homens morrerem por causa deles.

Não era à toa que ela passou a ser sua tutora barra guarda-costas barra dona das suas surras quando seus pais perceberam que o príncipe e futuro rei das Terras de Luz precisava de um tratamento de choque em seu comportamento, trazendo do reino onde as pessoas mais fortes nasciam uma menininha que moraria na Corte Solar e colocaria Baekhyun nos eixos. Além do mais, um príncipe deveria saber lutar e nada melhor do que alguém com o sangue abençoado pelo Deus da Força, certo? (Baekhyun achava que o Deus tinha abençoado Kyungsoo é demais, porque não era possível).

Arrumando o cabelo de qualquer jeito e botando na cara amassada o sorriso mais bonito que diziam derreter até mesmo o coração do Rei de Gelo, Kim Minseok, Baekhyun se colocou de pé, a postura ereta e as mãos nas costas como um digno soldado treinado, a cabeça erguida e os olhos fixos para frente como forma de agradar Kyungsoo.

— Bom dia, Soo! — soltou meio cantarolado, meio rouco, vendo pelo canto do olho Chanyeol tirar a ramela e a baba da cara bem depressa, tentando se colocar em sentido, pois para que Kyungsoo pouco importava se eram príncipes sei lá das quantas, futuros reis do caralho a quatro. Se estavam diante dela, seriam como qualquer outro soldado que lhe devia respeito ou morreria antes de pensar em pedir perdão.

— Tira esse sorriso da cara, seu escroto — Kyungsoo disse seca, chegando perto dos dois rapazes para fitá-los com uma raiva que a fazia querer estrangular ambos ao mesmo tempo. Eles fediam. Fediam demais, não sendo difícil encontrá-los de longe; era só seguir o fedor e _voilà_. — Teu charme não vai ajudar em nada.

— Não custa apelar — Baekhyun argumentou.

— Também não vai custar um murro bem no meio da sua fuça.

— Pensei que esse assunto de espancamento estava resolvido entre nós, lembra?

— E eu pensei que você tivesse criado vergonha na cara, _Príncipe_ — Kyungsoo rebateu com divertimento, fazendo da última palavra mais uma ofensa do que um modo de tratamento obrigatório à realeza.

— Vale alguma coisa dizer que pelo menos tentei? — perguntou à Kyungsoo, recebendo dela uma sentença de morte com o olhar. — Chanyeol, sua vez — disse ao amigo sonolento, chutando-lhe de leve com o pé. — O charme.

Chanyeol estava prestes a abrir um sorriso caloroso de olhos murchos e cabelo vermelho bagunçado quando a voz de Kyungsoo o cortou em um audível e sonoro “ _nem tente, Chanyeol_ ”, fazendo o rapaz se aquietar no seu canto.

— Cadê o amor no coração, Soo? — Baekhyun reclamou.

— No momento, a única coisa que tem de sobra nele é uma vontade boa de te estrangular o pescoço como se faz com as galinhas.

— Pensa na nossa amizade de anos que passa.

— Vou dizer em qual orifício eu enfiei a amizade e acho que você não vai gostar. 

— Olha que eu gosto, hein.

Kyungsoo revirou os olhos, perdendo a paciência antes de se aproximar de cada um e chutar bem a canela para que caíssem de joelhos no chão, podendo fitá-los de cima em um silêncio sepulcral. Depois, erguendo a mão e canalizando o tanto de força que queria, desceu um tapa no rosto de Baekhyun. E mais outro. E outro. E outro.

Mas não adiantou de nada, porque o filho de uma rainha lhe encarou com o sorrisinho mais cínico da face da terra, aquele par de olhos azuis brilhantes zombando da sua cara. Era sempre assim: nada afetava o humor dele, nem uns tapas.

— Pelos deuses, Kyungsoo — falou arrastado. — Você já foi mais boazinha comigo em situações idênticas — argumentou à tutora com uma voz extremamente calma diante dos tabefes que deixaram seu rosto vermelho e o lábio com um filete de sangue. — Quantas vezes já saí pra beber na cidade e farrear? Mas senti muita frustração acumulada nesse espancamento. — Limpou o sangue do lábio com o polegar de um jeito despreocupado, ainda sorrindo. — Por acaso meu doce Chanyeol não está te fodendo direitinho? Sabe que eu sempre estou à sua disposição, não é? — Piscou para Kyungsoo. — Adoro as vadias más.

Chanyeol, ao lado, deixou um tapa estalado na cabeça de Baekhyun e o encarou com seriedade profunda.

— Mais respeito com ela, Baekhyun.

— O quê? Disse algo errado? — perguntou sorridente. — Ela fica bem vadia má quando bate na metade dos soldados do castelo por alguma burrice. Usando couro ainda? As pessoas gostam de levar um tapinha no traseiro e fantasiar. Confesso que também sou fã. 

— Então não se importa de apanhar mais? — a moça indagou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

— Um cacete bem merecido, por sinal — Chanyeol acresceu, vendo Baekhyun arregalar os olhos em drama falso.

— Diz isso porque não foi na tua cara que ela desceu o cacete antes. Então não, Kyungsoo, passo a sessão de amaciador de carne a alguém que não tenha tanto valor à vida, como seu namorado aqui — disse. — Aliás, te perdoo por estragar meu rosto. Não sou do tipo que guarda rancor, você sabe.

— Já eu — Kyungsoo resmungou em tom despreocupado, cutucando uma unha pintada de vermelho sangue —, tenho bons anos de rancor guardados contra você, Baekhyun.

— Bota pra fora — Chanyeol falou. — Não é bom ficar com isso, pode matar. E se for pra alguém morrer aqui, que seja o Baekhyun. Só vai, bate nele.

— Que grande melhor amigo eu tenho, vejam só. Escolhendo a sua paixonite sadomasoquista ao invés da amizade, é isso que vejo com esses meus lindos olhos?

— Ainda bem que você não é cego, imagina se fosse.

— Seria um cego bonito, admite — Baekhyun provocou o Park, que revirou os olhos.

— Se você não vai, quando posso matar ele? — o herdeiro de fogo perguntou à Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo respirou fundo e esperou que os dois terminassem a briguinha infantil, acabando por só ter tempo de segurar Chanyeol e Baekhyun pelo cangote da blusa e os afastar antes de que um enfiasse um soco luminoso na cara alheia e o outro conjurasse fogo para incinerar o amigo. Como castigo, acertou dessa vez um murro ardido na cara de cada rapaz, soltando um palavrão feio o bastante e mais um punhado deles para que nenhum ousasse abrir o bico.

— Qual é o seu problema hoje, Soo? — o Byun perguntou com a mão massageando o local atingindo, a língua por dentro esquadrinhando a boca em busca de dentes quebrados.

— Qual o meu problema, Baekhyun? — Kyungsoo repetiu a pergunta que o príncipe lhe fizera. — Qual é o _seu_ problema, isso sim — disse com aquele seu tom levemente irritado que ainda denunciava ter um poço de infinita paciência sobrando. — Você se esqueceu que é a porra de um príncipe? Se esqueceu que tem deveres e obrigações nesse reino? Porque é o que parece às vezes.

— Nunca esqueci que sou a porra de um príncipe e que tenho deveres e obrigações pra fazer nesse reino, se é isso que quer saber.

— Ah, é? — Kyungsoo soltou com ironia doce. — Onde você estava ontem quando o seu prometido e alguns membros da Corte dele chegaram? — Baekhyun não tinha resposta para isso, porque havia praticamente fugido do castelo por conta desse fato e levado o melhor amigo junto. — Você é um infantil — Kyungsoo concluiu.

— Você diz isso porque não vai se casar com alguém que odeia por causa dessa porcaria de tatuagem de alma gêmea dos deuses.

Kyungsoo soltou um risinho desacreditado.

— Me explica — Kyungsoo pediu —, em nome dos deuses, por que você odeia tanto Oh Sehun. Quero entender.

— Não é óbvio?

— Que talvez você seja meio ridículo? Sim, isso é muito e todo mundo sabe — Kyungsoo respondeu.

— Sehun é um cara muito legal, não sei qual a tua com ele — Chanyeol acrescentou ajoelhado do seu canto. — Passei o verão passado com ele, _que você também deveria ter ido_ depois de anos — o Park atirou, lembrando Baekhyun do fato de ter dado um jeito de se manter ocupado para não ir passar a temporada no Castelo da Ventania para os torneios festivos do reino e ficar um tempo com o prometido. — Pensa em um príncipe gente fina.

— Chanyeol, eu sei que você é meio maria-vai-com-as-outras, mas agora você magoou os meus sentimentos profundamente — Baekhyun falou. — Simpatizando com o inimigo, seu amigo da onça? 

— Se ao menos você conhecesse Sehun, simpatizaria com ele também.

— Já pensou que é por conhecer que não simpatizo? — argumentou.

— Pra mim isso é outra coisa — Chanyeol falou. — Me lembra a Soo... — adicionou com um sorrisinho bobo, baixando os olhos para o chão e não encarando a sobrancelha arqueada da mais velha.

— O que você está querendo insinuar? — Baekhyun quis saber.

— Que você é provavelmente um principezinho cretino e idiota. Bem burro também — Kyungsoo falou por fim. — E que deve um pedido eterno de desculpas ao Príncipe Sehun e uma longa hora com o pessoal da Corte dele. Se divirta.

Baekhyun fez menção de reclamar e fazer bico, nem parecendo ser praticamente um homem feito com aquela idade. Mas Kyungsoo só fechou o punho e levantou em direção do rosto do rapaz que este saiu vazado, prometendo que faria tudinho que mandara.

Chanyeol, no entanto, ficou para trás e, ainda de joelhos, se aproximou de Kyungsoo e a apertou com um laço pela cintura. A moça passou um dedo de modo delicado na bochecha de Chanyeol, esta avermelhada pelos castigos que recebera antes. Ela resmungou um baixinho “ _desculpa_ ” e Chanyeol negou, sorrindo.

— Só se ganhar um beijo.

— Vai sonhando — disse com uma careta. — Você fede. E estou puta contigo.

Chanyeol deixou um beiço transparecer e Kyungsoo apenas inclinou a cabeça um pouquinho para baixo para deixar um beijo em sua bochecha. O rapaz suspirou satisfeito e foi deixando uma série de carinhos úmidos pelo pescoço da moça até chegar em sua barriga por cima daquele couro todo.

Ali, por cima da roupa, deixou um último beijo onde sabia ter a tatuagem de uma lua e um sol como metades unidas, o seu nome logo abaixo. Chanyeol tinha uma marca idêntica nas costelas, juntamente do nome de Kyungsoo. Eram almas gêmeas, independentemente de tudo (menos no cheiro, o que rendeu a Chanyeol uma longa hora de sermão por cair na lábia do Byun em sair por aí enchendo a cara).

Baekhyun podia achar aquilo de almas gêmeas uma idiotice sem tamanho e blasfemar contra os deuses o quanto quisesse, mas uma parte sua sempre seria de Sehun e vice-versa. Era o destino.

E o que o destino unia nada conseguia separar.

[...]

Depois de tomado um banho e em uma aparência decente, Baekhyun foi em direção a um andar do castelo que sua mãe tinha deixado para que o pessoal do Reino do Ar usasse como se fosse a própria casa. Ele sinceramente achou um exagero, embora o pessoal telecinético, do Reino da Telecinese, tivesse usado o dobro disso quando vieram a uma reunião diplomática de uma semana.

Durante o caminho todo ele deu um jeito de achar alguma coisa, por menor que fosse, para atacar aquela hospedagem, colocando Sehun como o vilão da história toda. Odiava o moleque. E mal se lembrava dele, de como era, de como se parecia, de como havia crescido no decorrer dos anos. Mas o odiava profundamente.

A última vez que se encontraram pessoalmente Baekhyun não passava de um garotinho que tinha viajado quilômetros para ver um bebê gorducho e dorminhoco com seu nome tatuado nas costas. Pegou o menino nos braços pequenos de criança durante um tempo que mais pareceu uma eternidade para que pintassem um quadro cafona dos dois, forçando-se a abrir um sorriso banguela para aquela coisa mole e que cheirava como a brisa do vento numa floresta. Era esse o único contato que tivera com o Príncipe do Ar. 

Depois, embora os dois reinos tivessem tentado fazer uma aproximação dos filhos com alguma festividade, nunca deu certo. Baekhyun viajava a todo tempo em nome do pai pelas fronteiras de Luz, fazendo acordos e tomando seu papel de futuro rei (uma fuga justificada na maior parte do tempo), e Sehun era Sehun, ocupado demais em fazer da vida de Baekhyun um inferno mesmo de longe.

— O Príncipe Sehun aprendeu sete línguas dos Doze Reinos.

— O Príncipe Sehun é um ótimo espadachim.

— O Príncipe Sehun é um ótimo lutador corpo a corpo.

— O Príncipe Sehun é extremamente inteligente.

— O Príncipe Sehun é tão bonito e gentil.

— O Príncipe Sehun ajudou a controlar os ventos do leste para que as embarcações chegassem seguras.

— O Príncipe Sehun fez isso.

— O Príncipe Sehun fez aquilo.

— O Príncipe Sehun...

— O Príncipe Sehun....

— O Príncipe Sehun...

Era difícil ter um pouco de paz ou não passar a alimentar um ódio do garoto quando viviam lhe cobrando mais e mais e mais só porque o Príncipe Sehun fazia isso e aquilo com uma idade menor que a sua. 

Por isso não gostava da presença dele ali. Significava que sua vida, que já não era sua desde que nascera como príncipe e aquela porcaria de tatuagem, nunca mais seria. O infeliz tinha vindo por um único motivo: casamento.

Baekhyun já possuía 24 primaveras e Sehun 21, fazendo dos dois maduros para firmar o laço. Estava mais que na hora de casar, visto que reis e rainhas haviam se unido com menos. Não foi à toa que seus pais, em maquinação com os pais do menino prodígio, tivessem combinado aquilo.

Sehun e sua Corte passariam um longo tempo na sua cola para que os noivos se confraternizassem depois de anos para que o martírio eterno acontecesse com uma grande e imensa festa reunindo ambos os reinos.

Isto se nenhum contratempo viesse atrapalhar — tipo um meteoro caindo do céu ou, quem sabe, não que Baekhyun estivesse planejando, a morte de alguém, o noivo de preferência, gerando uma pequena guerra de nada. Algumas cabeças rolando e sangue para todo o lado, o de menos.

Aquele andar do castelo estava praticamente vazio. Um dos serviçais que Baekhyun encontrou no caminho mencionou que grande parte da delegação _Venti_ tinha saído perambular por aí com a Rainha sua mãe, ou descido passear por Sirius, a cidade.

Baekhyun estava pronto para dar meia volta e dizer a Kyungsoo que ao menos tinha tentado quando avistou em uma das tantas salas, em frente uma mesa disposta com alguns quitutes, um rapaz alto, descalço, sem camisa e largado em uma cadeira, os cabelos úmidos e uma careta de quem tinha acabado de acordar. Deveria ser um dos nobres da Corte do Vento que as mocinhas da cozinha estiveram tagarelando e suspirando por ser tão injustamente lindo.

Baekhyun desistiu de ir embora de imediato, finalmente adorando aquela liberdade despojada que o Reino do Ar era conhecido por ter. E Kyungsoo tinha dito que deveria passar uma longa hora com o pessoal da Corte alheia. Sua obrigação estava bem ali, sem camisa, jogado na cadeira e comendo sozinho.

Ninguém deveria comer sozinho. Ainda mais se estiver sem camisa.

— Incomodaria se eu me juntasse a você? — Deu uma batidinha da porta, chamando a atenção do estranho para que pudesse lhe perguntar.

O rapaz, com um pedaço de pão a caminho da boca, o encarou com um par de olhos cuja cor dentro de cada íris era do usual cinza nebuloso do Reino do Ar, enquanto a pupila tinha um tom dourado extremamente lindo. O estranho o fitou de cima a baixo com aqueles olhos hipnotizantes, com calma.

Baekhyun agradeceu internamente por antes ter tomado um banho e mandado ralo embora aquela sua aparência de rato de esgoto, vestindo uma camisa de linho branco com alguns botões abertos, deixando à mostra um pouco de pele e o comecinho daquela tatuagem que, embora fosse um peso na sua vida, acrescia um charme na aparência. Os cabelos escuros estavam também bagunçados, contrastando com os olhos azuis.

— Baekhyun — se apresentou ao desconhecido. — Príncipe Baekhyun.

O rapaz franziu o cenho ligeiramente, como se em dúvida.

— Você é o Príncipe Baekhyun? De verdade?

— A não ser que tenham conseguido fabricar outro de mim, acho que sou — falou em brincadeira, abrindo a camisa com dedo para que a tatuagem da rosa dos ventos ficasse bem à mostra. — Ao vivo, em cores e de verdade. — Sorriu, vendo que o outro não compartilhou do momento, encarando sua tatuagem com seriedade, depois os seus olhos. — Parece um pouco decepcionado — Baekhyun observou. — Não sou o que esperava?

— Me disseram que você era bonito, mas não imaginava que fosse tanto.

— E por isso ficou decepcionado? — Baekhyun perguntou, incerto.

— Não decepcionado, apenas abalado emocionalmente — explicou exibindo um sorrisinho pequeno. — Apostei dinheiro com um amigo que jurava de pés juntos que você provavelmente se parecia uma batata deformada, ou um gnomo espinhento de jardim ou talvez com uma aparência daquelas amebas de esterco, e veja só o que temos aqui — disse. — Agora estou com pena desse meu amigo, perdeu vergonhosamente. 

— Batata deformada, gnomo espinhento de jardim e amebas de esterco — o príncipe listou. — Não me admira que ele tenha perdido.

— Imaginação fértil a dele, desculpa — pediu. — E se vale de alguma coisa, as batatas são gostosas de comer.

Baekhyun sorriu, dando de ombros.

— Espero que seu amigo tenha perdido muito dinheiro.

— Para a sua felicidade, sim.

— E agradeço por acreditar na minha beleza.

— Não consigo acreditar nela até agora, se quer saber. — E então, mastigando um pedaço de pão, o estranho lhe encarou mais um pouquinho e abriu um outro sorriso em seguida, apontando para uma cadeira a sua frente. — Fique à vontade, o castelo é seu.

Em alguns minutos de conversa, o estranho ainda não havia se apresentado e Baekhyun também não quis perguntar. Se tudo desse certo, dormiria com um provável amigo do seu querido noivo ou talvez membro próximo na Corte do Vento, e acabou. Estava na seca fazia tempo mesmo e corria por aí boatos de que o pessoal do Reino do Ar era um tanto que _selvagem_ como uma ventania em dia de chuva dentro de quatro paredes, queria tirar a limpo essa história.

— Não me lembro de te ver na Corte do Vento na última vez que vieram aqui — Baekhyun observou, recordando-se de duas primaveras anteriores do Festival das Luzes, a comemoração mais importante do seu reino onde era suposto que o Príncipe Sehun viesse para passar um tempo consigo, mas, _graças aos deuses!_ , não viera por ter adoecido, aparecendo só alguns membros da Corte do Vento. 

— Sou do tipo tímido — foi a resposta.

— Não parece nadinha — Baekhyun jogou, apontando para o peito nu do rapaz. Não teve vergonha nenhuma de encarar a pele branca, os mamilos rosados e eriçados pela friagem do castelo, o abdômen talhado digno de um bom soldado, mas possuindo quadris delicados, assim como pernas longas. Até mesmo alguns desenhos característicos do Reino do Ar pintado nas unhas do desconhecido eram bonitos. Se Baekhyun lambeu o lábio inferior no processo, foi com razão. — Sem o resto da roupa, então.

— Vejo interesse. — O rapaz sorriu, enfiando um pedaço de fruta picada na boca e chupando o doce do dedo afilado em lentidão, vendo Baekhyun adorar aquilo tudo.

— Está enxergando muito bem — falou em tom rouco.

— Você é comprometido com o meu Príncipe, lembra?

— Confesso que às vezes não queria lembrar — confessou. — A sua sorte é que tenho a memória bem ruim e padeço de uma doença chamada “tesão agudo”. Conhece? — quis saber, vendo o outro sorrir em sua direção. — Sofro dela quando vejo caras bonitos. E caras bonitos sem camisa.

— Coitadinho.

— Doença terrível — disse com a mão no coração, fingindo dor. — Por sorte que há tratamento e você pode me dar. Com a boca, de preferência.

O outro lhe encarou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

— É um convite?

— Para a minha cama, para o meu coração, para o lugar que você quiser.

Compartilharam de um risinho e Baekhyun estava por dentro maquinando o próximo passo, a frase, a piscadinha, o sorriso bonito, a foda mais tarde...

— Você flerta assim com todo mundo? — o alto perguntou, tirando o príncipe de suas fantasias.

— Todo mundo é um termo bem galinha, não? — devolveu, ganhando do rapaz um olhar afiado. — Okay, você me pegou. Gosto de pessoas. Ou qualquer coisa que respire. 

E desfazendo o sorriso de Baekhyun em alguns poucos centímetros, o rapaz disse:

— Mas você não parece gostar do Príncipe Sehun.

Certo, tinha que falar com cuidado e daquele jeito como se tudo fosse uma grande brincadeira para que não perdesse a atração do bonitão e essa conversa se espalhasse para o castelo inteiro. Imagina a surra que levaria de Kyungsoo a mando dos seus pais se soubessem que o seu filho andava dizendo por aí que odiava o filho de outro reino, principalmente dois reinos que até muito antes do nascimento de Baekhyun não se davam bem, mas graças àquelas tatuagens dos herdeiros a situação entre ambos se tornara boa.

— É tão óbvio assim? — cochichou como se fosse um garotinho, rindo logo mais.

— Ninguém quase percebe — o outro devolveu do mesmo jeito.

— Bom, é como dizem: o que a pessoa não sabe, o coração não sente.

— E mesmo assim vão se casar.

— Não por escolha, claro.

— E se pudesse escolher?

— Pediria você em casamento — respondeu com uma piscadinha. 

— Que pena você ser vítima desse trágico destino, seríamos um lindo casal.

— Ainda podemos ser, sabe? Talvez você possa me ajudar nessa situação tão difícil com alguma coisa — falou de novo naquele tom de segredinho, olhando de um lado para o outro e depois para o rapaz.

— Como o quê?

— Consolo — disse em um sussurro.

— Debaixo do edredom? — a sugestão veio em sussurro também.

— Adoro quando falamos a mesma língua.

O rapaz baixou os olhos para a mesa, um sorrisinho nos lábios, e furou um pedaço de bolo com o garfo para levar à boca.

— Não se importa com o Príncipe?

Baekhyun estava a ponto de perguntar se podiam partir dali para um quarto mais próximo, com tranca de preferência, mas o bonitão se mantinha trazendo o pirralho do Oh Sehun para a conversa.

— Ele também deve ter um consolo, com certeza. — Deu de ombros, forçando um sorriso.

— Por que acha isso? Talvez ele seja fiel.

Foi a vez de Baekhyun arquear a sobrancelha.

— Você é comprometido? — indagou.

— Sou.

— E é fiel?

Teve uma longa pausa, uma mordida no lábio e um suspiro.

— Não tanto quanto gostaria.

Baekhyun se animou ao ouvir aquilo.

— Ora, ora, parece que temos um garoto levado aqui. Mas, se o Príncipe for tão esperto como sempre ouço falar — _ouço falar bastante, para minha desgraça_ ¸ pensou —, deve ter descoberto que o coração e outras partes do corpo gostam de um pouco de calor humano.

O rapaz meneou a cabeça, concordando.

— Não sente ciúmes ao imaginar que o homem que deveria ser unicamente seu pode estar beijando outra boca e fodendo com outra pessoa, até mesmo prometendo seu coração?

O príncipe inclinou a cabeça para o lado e pescou uma uva rechonchuda da mesa, levando à boca.

— Deveria?

— Bom saber.

Byun pensou que teriam um pouco menos de conversa e mais ação dali alguns instantes, mas pelo jeito como aquele par de olhos cinzentos lhe encararam do outro lado da mesa, viu que tinha encontrado alguém de difícil sedução. Seu charme estava falhando.

— Ontem estava sofrendo do tesão agudo ou atolado no trono por um intoxicação alimentar como nos disseram quando chegamos?

 _Kyungsoo!_ , Baekhyun pensou em uma gargalhada mental. Ela não perdia uma chance de humilhar sua pessoa aos outros, aquela engraçadinha má. E ele com certeza estava sofrendo de tesão agudo no muquifo do barzinho em que se meteu com Chanyeol. Um bom tesão agudo.

— Não recomendo comer o patezinho de atum — disse. — Aliás, por acaso seu Príncipe se divertiu com a minha desgraça por estar atolado no trono ontem? 

Baekhyun percebeu que a expressão gentil do outro sumira por alguns instantes.

— Por incrível que pareça, ele ficou preocupado.

— Interessante saber que ele é tão cheio de humanidade como ouço dizer. A cada dia que se passa o seu Príncipe fica mais e mais incrível aos meus olhos. — Baekhyun tentou dizer de um jeito engraçado, mas havia aquela ironia grudada na sua alma que aparecia a contragosto nos momentos em que menos precisava. Se ele tinha alguma chance com o estranho antes, elas haviam acabado ali mesmo. O bonitão deveria ser bem próximo do pirralho para ficar afetado.

— Você fala como se o conhecesse — disse sério. — Mas não conhece.

Byun suspirou, apertando o botão do foda-se.

— Sabe os deuses? — Sua voz estava séria, sem o humor, ironia e divertimento usuais, mas daquele mesmo jeito quando ia tratar com seu pai ou de negócios. Existia o tom de alguém que nascera na nobreza nela, alguém que, por incrível que pareça, tinha perdido toda paciência, algo que, nem mesmo com as surras e humilhações de Kyungsoo, acontecia. — Você nunca viu ou muito menos os conheceu cara a cara, mas não precisa conhecer ou ver essas divindades tão idiotinhas para simpatizar ou odiar, certo? Porque esse princípio representa bem o que sinto por seu Príncipe.

— Simpatiza ou odeia?

— O que você acha?

O som de Baekhyun mordendo uma maçã encheu a sala silenciosa.

— Acho que vai gostar de saber que você e o Príncipe compartilham da mesma ideia — o rapaz falou no mesmo tom de Baekhyun um tempo depois, levantando-se da cadeira de modo letárgico.

Então, indo em direção de um sofá de couro branco que estava nos fundos da sala com uma graça inumana, pescou dele uma camisa escura e larga de linho. Baekhyun gelou.

Em suas costas, bem no centro, havia uma rosa dos ventos idêntica à sua, com seu nome abaixo.

 _Byun Baekhyun_.

Com a camisa vestida, virou-se de frente para Baekhyun, deixando seus olhos acinzentados e dourados fixos no outro sentado à mesa a lhe encarar com o par de orbes azuis. Caminhou até ele bem lentamente, parando ao seu lado perto o bastante para colar a boca em seu ouvido. 

— _Também odeio você_.

E abrindo o sorriso mais lindo do mundo, capaz de derreter o coração do Rei de Gelo, Sehun roubou a maçã de Baekhyun e saiu da sala.

[...] 

— Puta que pariu — o palavreado chulo saiu da boca do Príncipe do Reino de Ar, Sehun, que tinha a cabeça largada sobre a mesa do quarto.

Sua cabeleira escura escorria esparramada de um jeito bagunçado no móvel, enquanto uma careta de quem havia experimentado o gostinho de algo muito ruim e detestado tomava todo o seu rosto. No resto do corpo não havia nada mais do que uma camiseta larga de linho que deixava à mostra suas coxas e pernas desnudas.

Praticamente nu e de um azedume incontestável, o Príncipe não tinha vontade alguma de sair daquele cômodo e passar um dia inteiro na companhia do fulano de luz que lhe era prometido a uma bosta de casamento por conta daquela porcaria de tatuagem de almas gêmeas. E como se não bastasse, Sehun havia descoberto dias atrás que o senhor realeza lhe odiava por alguma razão desconhecida.

— Eu preciso mesmo me casar? — reclamou baixinho, ouvindo como resposta o suspiro pesado de Kim Jongin, tal como o riso da parte de Kim Junmyeon. Jongdae, este ocupado em comer até a barriga estourar, se limitou a revirar os olhos, enquanto Luhan continuou ocupado com seu jogo de xadrez mental que jogava com Junmyeon ao canto.

Os quatro rapazes eram membros da Corte do Vento, assim como pessoas muito próximas a Sehun desde que ele se entendia por gente. Jongin, por exemplo, era seu primo no qual dividiu fraldas e brincadeiras desde que nasceu. Luhan, de mãe vinda das Terras da Telecinese e pai das Terras de Vento, embora alguns anos mais velho, conhecia Sehun de olhos fechados — possuía o poder da telepatia, então conhecia a cabeça de todos. Junmyeon e Jongdae sempre estiveram lá a qualquer momento, auxiliando-lhe nos bons e maus momentos, em especial Junmyeon, seu tutor, seu amigo, seu _tudo_.

No fim das contas, além dos seus pais, aqueles rapazes também eram sua família. Mas uma família muito relapsa em não entender que naquele momento precisava sumir da face das Terras de Luz para sempre, sem brincadeira e sem exagero.

— Se você estiver disposto a enfrentar a ira da sua mãe, um discurso que nunca vai ter fim do seu pai e mais uma guerra básica de talvez uns cem anos — Jongin listou —, não precisa.

Sehun gemeu desgostoso.

— Minha mãe é o pior de todos os males — Sehun falou com sinceridade. — A ira daquela mulher é eterna.

— Não é à toa que seu pai tem medo dela — Jongdae disse de boca cheia.

— Quem é que não tem medo? — Sehun corrigiu. — Acha que eu saí da barriga dela por quê?

— A Rainha não é tão má — Junmyeon soltou do seu canto, o cenho franzido para a disposição das peças feitas de vidro claro e escuro no tabuleiro de xadrez. Luhan balançou a cabeça incrédulo e moveu com a mente o bispo de Junmyeon, tratando de devorá-lo em seguida com sua rainha. — Só tem pulso firme.

— E coração — Jongdae acresceu.

— E todo o resto que a faça humana — Jongin falou.

— Na verdade, depois que fui ameaçado em voltar ao estado imprestável da porra no saco escrotal do meu pai, estive questionando a sua natureza humana — Sehun reclamou. — Não que voltar a ser a gota que escapou do pepino murcho do senhor Oh fosse ser tão ruim agora.

Luhan soltou um riso contido do canto da sala, uma peça do xadrez movendo-se no ar.

— O dia não vai ser tão ruim assim — Jongin tentou animar o primo. — Pensa nas coisas boas que vai experimentar.

— Que coisas?

— Tipo a comida.

— A comida daqui é, com certeza, de outro mundo — Jongdae tornou a falar de boca cheia, os cantos dos lábios sujos do açúcar de todos os doces que tinha comido naquela manhã. De modo sorrateiro, Jongin se aproximou e limpou com o polegar os cantinhos manchados de doce e enfiou na própria boca, ganhando um sorriso de Jongdae nada puritano. Ao ver aquilo, Sehun revirou os olhos. Almas gêmeas sendo idiotas.

— Aliás, eu e Jongin estivemos com o Príncipe Baekhyun ontem — Junmyeon contou. — Ele é uma pessoa muito gentil. De boas maneiras. Amável. Não é mesmo, Jongin?

O moreno encarou Junmyeon por um segundo e logo concordou efusivamente, com um enorme sorriso.

— Pensa num cara gente boa, Sehun? — o primo soltou. — Educado, divertido, prestativo.

— Junmyeon te prometeu o que para mentir tão descaradamente diante do seu futuro rei? — o Príncipe suspirou.

— Bem futuro mesmo, se depender da sua mãe — Jongdae, de boa cheia, falou. — Porque uma mulher de poder extraordinário não morre tão cedo.

— Você quis dizer “ _uma bruxa de poder extraordinário_ ”? — Sehun questionou. — Sim, uma bruxa não morre tão cedo.

— Você não tem amor à vida, não? Porque eu quis dizer o que eu quis dizer e da forma que eu disse.

— Não se preocupe em falar certas verdades, Jongdae, ela está longe demais para te matar lenta e dolorosamente — o Príncipe confortou. — E está escrito no Livro Santo: “dê a eles o nome que pertence a eles”. De dia rainha e na maior parte do tempo uma bruxa.

— Ele gosta de desafiar o mal — Luhan, este que estava silencioso até aquele momento, murmurou.

— Pelo caminho das trevas eu caminharei — Sehun citou um trecho do Livro Santo.

— E morrerei — Luhan terminou.

— Essa é a ideia. E morrer antes do casamento, se possível. Eu ou o Príncipe de Luz. 

Ao ouvir isso, Junmyeon desviou o olhar do jogo de xadrez telepático que mantinha com Luhan — o Kim pensava nas peças que seriam movidas e Luhan fazia o trabalho, mas ao mesmo tempo que dava liberdade de seus pensamentos ao outro, precisava criar um muro depressa para que ele não conseguisse ler suas jogadas, o que deixava o jogo mais complicado e divertido.

— Você está exagerando demais, Sehun — o Kim falou sério, com seu tom autoritário de um antigo militar. — Ele é sua alma gêmea. Vocês vão se casar, porque é assim que o destino quis. São família a partir de agora e dessa forma será. Chega de choro. Chega de dizer bobagens. Chega de ser infantil. Você é um Príncipe e um Príncipe do Reino do Ar, forjado pelas tempestades, feito do mais poderoso Ar, cujo coração é a morada de todos os ventos do Céu, entenda isso de uma vez e se conforme. — Junmyeon fitou o rapaz com seu olhar duro, esperando que ele pudesse assimilar sua realidade. Mas ao ver os olhos de Sehun brilharem dourados em uma ira, soube que sua teimosia era mais forte do que o Vento Leste.

— O que você entende de almas gêmeas para falar com tanta certeza, Junmyeon? Você nem tem uma.

O cômodo ficou em completo silêncio e o ar parecia ter sumido. Sehun sabia que tinha falado algo que não nunca deveria ter saído da sua boca. Ele se arrependeu no mesmo instante que deixou as palavras deslizarem para fora, foi errado. Muito errado. Um Príncipe deveria confortar, não ferir; enfiar o dedo sujo em uma ferida que talvez nunca cicatrizasse. Não era “ _você nem tem uma_ ”, mas “ _você nem tem mais uma alma gêmea_ ”, porque a pessoa que faltava e completava Junmyeon da maneira que ninguém conseguiria descrever tinha morrido. Junmyeon não teve nem a chance de aproveitar a emoção de encontrar aquele alguém que lhe fazia sentir tantas e tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo; o rapaz morreu tão rápido como deveria ser a morte de um soldado diante das Terras Escuras que não pertenciam a nenhum reino, sendo habitadas por coisas que os deuses haviam deixado lá para lembrar dos Dias Escuros que tomou cada parte do mundo.

A tatuagem de Junmyeon havia sumido da pele. Afinal, sua alma gêmea morreu. E Sehun, durante aqueles anos todos em que passou ao lado do seu tutor, desejou de coração que uma tatuagem diferente aparecesse em Junmyeon e fosse como a sua: uma rosa dos ventos com seu nome. Havia uma história de que três pessoas podiam nascer ou ter um desenho igual, podendo uma delas ser escolhida — ou viverem as três juntas. Sehun queria ter a oportunidade de escolher e escolheria Junmyeon. Porque era ele quem amava. Tinha certeza que o que sentia por ele era amor. Amor era aquilo, não? Querer estar perto da pessoa, querer fazê-la sorrir, querer vê-la feliz, abraçá-la e sentir seu mundo inteiro dentro daquele abraço. Só podia ser. _Era_. De absoluto.

Mas todos insistiam que aquela tatuagem que tinha nas costas era o amor. Que a pessoa que tivesse o mesmo desenho era sua vida, seu tudo. Sehun não acreditava nisso. Se recusava a acreditar. Não queria acreditar — mesmo que, uma vez, de verdade, desejou que o Príncipe Baekhyun morresse. E ele quase morreu. Sehun sentiu aquela dor horrível atravessar suas costas e irradiar por todo o seu corpo, fazendo com que sua consciência quase sumisse. Ficou doente e na cama por dias, escutando os sussurros de seus pais em volta do seu leito que o Príncipe das Terras de Luz fora atacado por rebeldes por uma flecha envenenada e encantada por magia negra, aquela capaz de atingir até o laço poderoso das almas gêmeas.

Baekhyun estava entre um fio de vida, o fio que, estranhamente, Sehun poderia ter certeza que sentia. O Príncipe de Luz estava morrendo de verdade e levando Sehun junto.

Junmyeon tinha contado sobre como era a sensação de perder sua alma gêmea. É um vazio dentro de você e esse vazio dura por muito, muito tempo, até não restar nada além de... Nada. A sensação melhorava ao passar dos anos, diminuía, ficando um pouco menos vazio, mais suportável, principalmente se uma nova tatuagem aparecesse no corpo.

Mas em certos momentos, quando próximo de Junmyeon, Sehun conseguia ver no olhar dele que, mesmo com o senhor tempo correndo, algo ainda faltava, era estranho, parecia fora dos eixos, como se uma parte não estivesse mais ali — _porque não estava_ ; não mais.

Talvez tenha sido por isso que, com medo e tomando pelos delírios da febre, sentindo sua tatuagem queimar e arder, aquela dor insuportável que comia cada pedacinho da sua pele, Sehun se obrigara a continuar vivo. Disse a si mesmo: _viva, viva, viva, viva, viva_. No dia seguinte, como um milagre dos deuses, ele se encontrava tão bem como nunca esteve, tal como o Príncipe de Luz, e fez uma promessa de nunca mais desejar a morte alheia, ainda mais se isso significasse a sua. 

— Já tive uma alma gêmea, Sehun. Mesmo que ela tenha morrido — Junmyeon respondeu gentil, diferente do que qualquer um estava esperando: rudez e grosseria, tirando o rapaz de seus pensamentos. — Sei como é. Sei que agora não parece o certo para você, como se fosse um erro absurdo dos deuses. Mas eles não erram e essa tatuagem — apontou para as costas de Sehun —, é amor. E tenha certeza, eu sei muito sobre o que é amar alguém de verdade — _E o que você sente por mim não é amor e nunca vai ser_ , Sehun podia ouvir aquelas palavras não ditas ecoando pelo quarto. — Seu coração vai te mostrar.

— Aquele ridículo não gosta de mim. E eu também não gosto dele — Sehun se viu dizendo como um garotinho birrento, querendo contrariar o mais velho. — Nem vem dizer “ _ainda não gosta_ ”.

— Não vou dizer porque não tem ainda. — Junmyeon voltou seu olhar para o tabuleiro de xadrez. — Vocês dois já se gostam, só não perceberam isso.

— Ele me odeia, Junmyeon — Sehun continuou insistindo. — Disse que me odeia em claro e bom som.

— É fácil de te odiar quando acorda com essa sua cara de quem comeu e não gostou e com um humor tão gentil quanto uma espada no meio da bunda, sem duplo sentido — Jongin se intrometeu. — Dê um desconto a ele.

— Eu já sabia que você era um traidor de uma figa desde o dia que me abandonou. Justamente _eu_ , o seu melhor amigo, para enfiar a língua dentro da boca do Jongdae — Sehun falou. — Mas não esperava que fosse tanto ao ponto de levantar bandeira em defesa do inimigo, Jongin.

— Mas você é rancoroso, viu? Faz anos, supera. E acha que entre um amigo e a boca que vai me encher de beijos, vou escolher o quê? Prioridades, por favor.

— Vai você e suas prioridades atrás do Baekhyun, porque eu corto agora os nossos laços de sangue.

— Só uma bruxa pode fazer isso.

— Eu nasci de uma, esqueceu? — respondeu. — Acha que eu sou o quê?

— A transa que deu errado? A gota que escapou? O orgasmo que não deveria ter sido dentro? Há muitas possibilidades.

Sehun suspirou alto e se levantou, não hesitando em mostrar o dedo do meio ao primo. Não tardou em vestir uma calça e trocar de camisa, não se importando em mostrar sua nudez aos outros; tinha crescido com todos eles e compartilhado de tudo com cada um — compartilhado mais do que deveria com um em especial que simplesmente parecia não sentir nada ao ver Sehun nu.

— Vou ver Aurora, aquela fujona — avisou. — Tenho que alimentar e levá-la dar uma volta ou não vai existir castelo por muito tempo.

— Dê um oi por mim — Jongin pediu.

— Levante essa sua bunda gorda daí e vá você mesmo — replicou.

— Está vendo? É fácil te odiar. — Seu primo se jogou em uma poltrona. — Mas meu coração é grande e eu te amo apesar de tudo e você me ama também, então vai dar um oi à Aurora por mim.

— Ridículo.

— Igual a você.

Sehun fez uma brisa acertar a cara do primo, este que devolveu com um vento leve e sem muita força, fazendo o Príncipe se desequilibrar. Os dois trocaram mais algumas brincadeiras, bagunçando todo o quarto. Logo Jongdae se meteu no meio e as coisas terminaram com Luhan revirando os olhos e levantando os três bonitinhos do chão com seu poder mental. 

— Não faça nada de idiota hoje — Junmyeon fez questão de dar o aviso ao rapaz antes que ele saísse. — E se ver o Príncipe Baekhyun por aí, lembre-se: a boca é sempre mentirosa quando o coração está cheio demais.

Sehun não respondeu; comprimiu os lábios em uma linha fina e caminhou para fora com passos duros e decididos, não perdendo a chance de bater a porta com um vento forte. _A boca é sempre mentirosa quando o coração está cheio demais_ , outra balela do Livro Santo. Junmyeon adorava ficar citando essas passagens idiotas a todo momento, como se fossem regras absolutas. Mas não tinha nada de verdadeiro naquelas palavras.

Baekhyun lhe odiava e tudo o que havia dentro coração de Sehun era o mesmo: ódio.

Sua boca, com certeza, não estava mentindo.

Muito menos querendo beijar a boca de certo Príncipe.

[...]

O Castelo de Sol era como o próprio nome dizia: sol.

Além de muitos pedaços de mármore branco e corredores, havia muita luz e detalhes em amarelo-ouro para todo o canto, iluminando até mesmo um buraco de formiga. As paredes eram claras, chão claro, teto claro, tudo claro e com aquele toque dourado de um lindo punhado de fios de ouro. Era praticamente impossível haver algum canto escuro naquele castelo. E vidro, pelo amor dos deuses, havia tanto vidro para refletir a claridade e umas quinquilharias penduradas no teto ou nas paredes que balançavam e faziam barulho a cada mínimo movimento. Sehun ficou até tentado a quebrar alguns com um vento de nada, mas deixou para lá porque existiam boatos de que a Rainha não era um doce de pessoa se irritada e Sehun tinha passado tempo suficiente em sua companhia para saber que, se sua mãe era uma bruxa má quando queria, a Rainha das Terras de Luz não ficava muito atrás.

Ele caminhou pelos corredores do castelo com certa hesitação. Um tantinho de medo. Um misto de animação. Outro pouco de uma emoção que lhe era desconhecida e que também amarrava a boca do estômago de um jeito que não era de todo ruim. Tudo isso porque caminhar por aqueles corredores era perigoso e por um simples motivo: vivia se trombando sem querer com Byun Baekhyun ou o encontrando em alguma esquina com aquele sorrisinho de canto, a língua afiada para destilar alguma bobagem. Parecia uma coisa, pois toda vez que botava os pés para fora do quarto, num piscar de olhos, estava lá de cara com o dito cujo.

Sehun até parou de sair do seu quarto ou do andar que estavam ocupando por um tempo, alegando indisposição. Mas essa mentirinha de indisposição caiu por terra quando a fome bateu no meio da noite e fugiu de passos silenciosos à cozinha do castelo. E encontrou quem no caminho?

— Perdido, Príncipe Sehun?

Com um roupão preto amarrado de qualquer jeito nos quadris mostrando muita pele gratuita, os pés descalços, os olhos azuis como dois pares de faróis em contraste com o globo de luz flutuante acima da cabeça, Byun Baekhyun estava bem ali no corredor, como uma aparição, e Sehun soltou um palavrão pelo susto.

— Isso só pode ser perseguição.

— Como? — perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

— Você aparece em todo lugar, não é possível.

— Talvez porque seja a minha casa? — devolveu. — Se você não sabe, as pessoas andam no lugar onde moram.

— Até no meio da noite e em todo lugar que eu vou?

Baekhyun segurou um risinho.

— Já pensou que _você_ pode estar indo em todo lugar que _eu_ vou? — argumentou. — Está parecendo. O que, sinceramente, é bem normal. Causo isso nas pessoas. Não precisa ficar com vergonha de admitir. — Sehun revirou os olhos. — E se estava procurando meu quarto para uma companhia noturna, ele é logo ali. — Apontou com a cabeça ao final do corredor imenso. — Embora você não seja uma das minhas pessoas favoritas, é bem-vindo nele e na minha cama. É bem grande e macia.

— Tentador ir sufocar você no meio da noite. De beijos, é claro — disse. — Mas passo.

— Admito que é um jeito lindo de se morrer. De beijos, é claro — falou divertido, exibindo um sorriso. — Bom, de qualquer forma, o convite foi lançado. Pense nele com o mesmo carinho que tem por mim, vai que muda de ideia.

— Muito grande o meu carinho por você — Sehun resmungou.

— Posso perceber.

— Ainda bem que não é cego.

— E perder a chance de te admirar? Por nada nesse mundo.

Sehun encarou o rosto de Baekhyun iluminado pelo globo flutuante de luz por um segundo e logo desviou. E não era porque seu rosto ardeu um pouco por aquelas palavras, nem pensar. Desviou porque não dava para ficar encarando aquela criatura de cabelo escuro despenteado e o sorriso mole na boca. Insuportável. Horrível.

— Já que meu quarto não era seu objetivo, posso saber para onde estava indo? — Baekhyun quis saber depois do silêncio súbito. — Ou me deixa adivinhar...cozinha?

— É adivinho nas horas vagas agora?

— Sou um homem de mil e uma habilidades. — Deu de ombros. — Faço coisas que você nem imagina, com as mãos ainda...

O Príncipe das Terras de Vento sussurrou um “ _mas é um porco mesmo_ ” e Baekhyun lhe mostrou a língua.

— E essas habilidades envolvem comida, por acaso? — Sehun voltou à conversa.

— Fome, é? Parece que sua delicada indisposição melhorou.

Sehun nem fez muita questão de parecer envergonhado diante daquelas palavras.

Tinha alegado estar adoentado, com uma indisposição deveras delicada por causa dos novos ares das Terras iluminadas naquelas últimas semanas. Contudo, era um tanto que óbvio que após ter dito na cara de fuinha de Baekhyun que o odiava, o que menos deseja era vê-lo para dar um murro em seus dentes ou trocar farpas, terminando em uma coisa mais séria como os dois reinos em guerra novamente. Por isso, toda vez que havia um evento que precisava passar um tempo ao lado dele, alegava a sua indisposição — o que era bem estranho quando os _Venti_ , como chamavam os habitantes das Terras de Vento, tinham a fama de não adoecer com facilidade; eram os selvagens, donos do ar e das tempestades, da bagunça e das roupas secas no varal, onde ficar à mercê de uma indisposição era algo estranho à raça, ainda mais por causa de novos ares.

De qualquer forma, Sehun havia tentado evitar passar um tempo com Byun Baekhyun por meio de passeios, jantares, almoços e situações arranjadas pela Rainha para que os dois se aproximassem mais. De nada adiantou, contudo, porque quanto mais lhe evitava, mais terminava o encontrando pelos corredores, nos fundos do castelo, na biblioteca, em lugares que apostava que aquele fanfarreiro de merda não estaria. E adivinha? Baekhyun estava em todos e terminavam fazendo juras de brigas, se insultando, xingando e prometendo uma morte dolorosa disfarçada de tranquilidade, com sorrisinhos na cara.

— Tomei um remédio milagroso — Sehun respondeu ao Príncipe. 

— Gostaria de saber o nome dele. — Baekhyun inclinou a cabeça um pouco para o lado, olhando Sehun com um sorriso divertido nos lábios. — Seria um pouco de vergonha na cara?

— Tenho certeza que o médico receitou esse especialmente para você, porque te falta muito no sangue.

— Olha só quem fala.

— Um anjo.

— A serpente do Livro Santo vivia disfarçada de anjo — Baekhyun lembrou. — Está explicado porque você não morre com o próprio veneno.

— Estou guardando todo ele para você.

— Que gentileza da sua parte.

— Foi uma das coisas que minha mãe me ensinou a ser — contou sorridente.

— Mentiroso de uma figa também é uma delas.

— Não posso dizer que é um defeito.

— Acrescente insuportável à lista. 

— Mas só com você.

— Devo me preocupar com esse tratamento especial? — Baekhyun quis saber.

— Apenas digo que a tendência dele é piorar.

— Não esperava menos. — Suspirou de modo trágico. — Mas é bom saber que está recuperado e tem boa saúde para sair no meio da madrugada atrás de comida.

— Foi a necessidade.

— Espero que a sua necessidade te ajude a encontrar a cozinha sozinho — Baekhyun disse com alegria. — Os corredores estão tão escuros à essa hora.

— Não estão n—

Antes mesmo de Sehun conseguir terminar a frase, as luzes do corredor se apagaram e ele tinha certeza que as outras de qualquer outro lugar também tivessem. Ficou aceso, no entanto, apenas o globo flutuante que Baekhyun tinha acima da cabeça. Sehun praguejou baixinho para si mesmo e até cogitou em caminhar em busca da cozinha sem luz, vivia fazendo isso na sua casa. O problema era, porém, que conhecia o castelo onde morava por anos, podia andar de olhos fechados por ali. O Castelo de Sol não era sua casa e ainda não estava familiarizado com o local, muito menos ao ponto de sair andando por aí sem luz alguma.

Ele pensou em manipular o vento de modo que o levasse em direção da cozinha, buscando cheiros através dele, mas estava cansado, era tarde e seu estômago orgulhoso apertava de fome.

— Sério isso?

— Gosto de ver sua cara de sofrimento.

— Ela aparece toda vez que olho pra você, não precisa de muito.

— Não tenho culpa se sou lindo demais para seus olhos — jogou. — Mas hoje não estou pra maldade. — As luzes do corredor se acenderam novamente. — Acho bom correr porque a cozinheira deixou feito um bolo de chocolate com a calda mais gostosa desses Doze Reinos. Também tem alguns pedaços de torta de frango sobrando. Se olhar na dispensa, vai encontrar biscoitos de gengibre ou bolinhos de arroz. Obrigado, de nada.

Dito isto, Baekhyun enxotou o outro com um movimento da mão e esperou que ele sumisse da sua frente — era muita falta de sorte encontrar aquela desgraça no meio da noite. Contudo, o rapaz continuava no mesmo lugar, parado, olhando para Baekhyun.

— Não sabe chegar na cozinha.

— Não aprendi o caminho — Sehun admitiu dando de ombros.

— Está aqui faz dias.

— Não tenho culpa se passei grande parte deles evitando certa pessoa.

— Tentando.

— Tentando sem muito sucesso — Sehun falou.

Baekhyun suspirou e coçou a cabeça, empurrando os fios bagunçados que lhe caíam nos olhos para trás.

— O caminho da cozinha é obrigatório aprender. É questão de sobrevivência.

— Tive outras prioridades.

— Olha, francamente, nunca vi burro igual.

— Se olhasse no espelho com mais frequência — Sehun provocou.

— Você não está em posição de me ofender agora, esperto. Tenho a comida. Você fica quieto — explicou. — Mas pode abrir a boca e me chamar de “Meu Príncipe” de vez em quando.

— Posso sugerir um lugar especial para enfiar esse “Meu Príncipe”.

— Seu traseiro? Porque ele é bonito e convidativo, mas já comi o bastante na cozinha para um aperitivo a essa hora.

Sehun encarou Baekhyun e arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Meu traseiro é bonito e convidativo? — a pergunta saiu com certa surpresa na voz.

Baekhyun piscou os olhos lentamente, talvez se dando conta de que falara algo que não deveria ter dito. Ainda mais para o fulano _Venti_. No entanto, já tinha saído e quem queria enganar? Seus olhos reparavam por automático em coisas que mereciam ser reparadas; o traseiro de Sehun era bonito e convidativo de qualquer forma (ele era, de todo modo, muito bonito, e isso Baekhyun não podia negar, o que não significava que sairia por aí dizendo a Sehun).

— Eu detesto você, mas não sou cego — disse simplista, sem vergonha alguma.

— Me detesta, só que meu traseiro é lindo.

— Pra você ver como eu sofro — respondeu com pesar. — Agora vamos, preciso impedir que você morra de fome. E sim, estou me debatendo por dentro fazendo esse lindo gesto de caridade, só que não te deixo morrer porque é capaz de voltar e me assombrar pelo resto da vida.

— Isso parece algo divertido de se fazer.

— Por isso vou te encher o bucho, mente maligna. Vai na frente.

— Na frente por quê? Você sabe o caminho.

— Verdade, mas eu não faço nada de graça — Baekhyun falou com um sorriso na boca, apontando com a cabeça o corredor à frente. — Remexa esse traseiro.

— Cadê a conversa da caridade?

— No meu saco — foi a resposta que veio junto de um riso.

Foi horrível. Muito, muito horrível a caminhada até à cozinha, com Baekhyun atrás soltando comentários um tanto que sugestivos a respeito da comissão traseira de Sehun naquela calça fina do pijama. E o Príncipe _Venti_ não deixou barato e começou a andar de costas, percebendo que era mais horrível ainda encarar aquele par de olhos azulados e o sorrisinho de canto em um corredor solitário. E o tempo que passaram na cozinha? Mais horrível possível. Baekhyun encheu seu prato de toda comida que achou, assim como um copo de cerveja quente, terminando por quase fazer Sehun morrer engasgado ao contar uma história de como passou três dias trancado na despensa ao se esconder da babá quando moleque.

Mas que verdade fosse dita: aquele bolo de chocolate com a calda cremosa e escura era com certeza a melhor coisa dos Doze Reinos.

— Pensando em levar sua cozinheira real comigo quando eu for embora.

— Não ouse. — Baekhyun apontou o dedo em riste na direção do mais novo que, sentado em uma das bancadas de mármore da cozinha real, comia seu terceiro pedaço de bolo de chocolate com calda. — Te faço picadinho se fizer isso.

— Eu vou estar longe o suficiente.

— Não tanto. — Baekhyun encheu um copo de água e levou a Sehun, entregando a ele; estaria com bastante sede depois de comer tanto doce, não? — Talvez você nem vá — continuou. — A gente vai casar em breve, esqueceu?

— Você sabe como estragar uma conversa, minha nossa. — Sehun largou o garfo no prato e balançou a cabeça, fazendo cara de nojo.

Baekhyun abriu um sorriso irônico e encolheu os ombros em inocência.

— Só digo verdades.

— Horríveis.

— Mas pensa pelo lado bom: vai ter bolo pelo resto da sua vida quando morar aqui.

— A frase fica legal até no bolo. A desgraça começa com o “pelo resto da vida quando morar aqui”. Por que acha que eu vou ficar? Talvez você vá morar comigo nas Terras do Ar.

Baekhyun negou prontamente, enérgico, puxando uma banqueta de aço polido para se sentar em frente ao rapaz.

— Eu sou o único filho, sucessor desse trono — começou a explicar. — Depois que minha mãe perceber que sua bruxaria não impede a imortalidade das rugas, ela vai me passar seu poderoso reinado e eu vou ser o rei.

— O mesmo comigo — Sehun rebateu. — Mamãe gosta de mandar em tudo, mas já deixou bem claro que quer um tempo longe de mim e do meu pai para viajar por aí e fazer seus tricôs.

— Parece que temos um impasse.

— Alguém tem que ceder e já digo que não serei eu.

Baekhyun deu de ombros.

— Eu tenho a cozinheira e o bolo, de qualquer forma.

— Um sequestro resolve tudo.

— Estou desistindo de casar com você, sinceramente.

— Desista, mas me entregue a cozinheira.

— Talvez numa outra vida e olhe lá.

— Já não te suporto nessa, imagina em duas — reclamou. — Só que a cozinheira e o bolo valem o esforço.

— Mas é um interesseiro mesmo.

— Só assim pra casar contigo e te aturar pelo resto da vida.

— E eu pensando que era por amor — Baekhyun falou de modo teatral, colocando a mão no peito como se doesse e logo fingindo secar as lágrimas falsas dos olhos. Sehun riu da cena, um sorriso grande e bonito, daquele tipo que ele nunca se veria dando justamente ao Príncipe de Luz. Baekhyun parou de secar suas lágrimas e de fazer seu show e acabou por corresponder ao sorriso de Sehun, lhe dando um tão bonito quanto. 

Os dois se olharam por um segundo após isso, quando perceberam que estavam de sorrisos moles um para o outro, deixando aquela cozinha imensa lotada de panelas, utensílios para cozinhar para um batalhão de gente e ingredientes bem organizados em uma parede gigante em completo silêncio. Tinham falado sobre o casamento de um jeito tão... _fácil_. E divertido. Antes Sehun ficava irritado e com raiva só de imaginar estar casado com Baekhyun e naquele momento foi tão simples imaginar sua vida sendo um inferno por causa dele — _com ele_. O rapaz mais novo enfiou o último pedaço de bolo na boca e apagou aquela ideia ridícula, se colocando em pé.

O caminho de volta foi silencioso e nenhum dos dois abriu um pio.

— Sabe como chegar ao seu quarto daqui, não sabe? — Baekhyun perguntou assim que chegaram ao mesmo ponto em que se encontraram antes. Sehun aquiesceu. — E decorou o caminho da cozinha? Porque não vou ser bonzinho contigo de novo. — Baekhyun enfiou as mãos dentro dos bolsos do seu roupão preto de veludo e encarou o Oh. — Minha bondade tem limites.

— Nem parece com esse coração de pedra tão grande.

— Eu alimentei o morto de fome e ele me paga com ironia e ofensas — Baekhyun falou com pesar, chacoalhando a cabeça de modo lento.

— Queria o quê, que eu beijasse seus pés?

— Não é uma má ideia.

O riso de Sehun saiu irônico da sua garganta.

— Vai morrer esperando.

— Tenho uma vida longa para isso.

— Para a minha infelicidade.

Então Baekhyun riu baixinho, se virou e começou a caminhar pelo corredor, deixando Sehun para trás.

— E o convite para o meu quarto está de pé — Baekhyun disse um pouco alto no meio do corredor, virando-se para olhar Sehun parado no mesmo lugar. — Leve seu traseiro.

— Falando assim nem parece que me odeia.

— Seu traseiro é impossível de odiar. Quanto a sua cara de quem comeu e não gostou, ela virada para o colchão é o suficiente.

— Vai se foder, Baekhyun.

— Só se for com o seu traseiro.

O riso dele encheu o corredor e não demorou muito para que as luzes todas se apagassem de vez, deixando para que o rapaz achasse o caminho sozinho. Sehun soltou um suspiro e começou a caminhar no breu, pensando o quanto Baekhyun era um infantil de praticamente meia idade. Soltou um sonoro “ _filho da puta_ ” que ecoou pelas paredes, se colocando a dar passos para chegar ao seu quarto — mas deitado na cama, olhando o teto abobado decorado com gessos e pequeninas cenas de como as Terras de Luz nasceram, Sehun se viu imaginando bobagens de novo.

Imaginou Baekhyun deitado na cama, sem o roupão. Podia ver com exatidão a tatuagem dele no peito, grande e, infelizmente, muito linda. A rosa dos ventos e seus pontos cardeais tão bem detalhados em tinta escura contra a pele clara do _illuminatum_ , como chamavam aqueles que nasciam nas Terras de Luz. Seu ponteiro feito uma flecha mantinha-se constantemente direcionado do Norte para o Sul, onde o nomezinho escrito em negro se encontrava abaixo do desenho, _Oh Sehun_. E havia seus olhos azulados brilhando na escuridão, então a boca. Ah, a boca. A boca que Sehun ouvia despejar tantas porcarias e dizer tantas bobagens em um curto espaço de tempo. Mas, quando fechada, talvez até em um sorriso (aquele de canto? De quem vai dizer alguma sacanagem?), era uma boca bonita. Bonita? Espera aí, como assim “ _bonita_ ”?

Sehun se revirou na cama e imaginou um vento bagunceiro entrando no quarto de Baekhyun e desfazendo aquele sorrisinho idiota da sua boca. E sua imaginação deveria ter sido poderosa demais, pois jurou ouvir o grito de Baekhyun — _SEU BASTARDO_ _!_

Naquele instante, no entanto, caminhando pelos corredores do Castelo do Sol para ir de encontro ao pátio e ao gramado imenso que existia atrás, Sehun dizia a si mesmo que, caso encontrasse Baekhyun sem querer, não iria reparar em coisas que não deveria, como o jeito que seus olhos azuis brilhavam em determinado momento, como sua boca avermelhada se movia graciosamente ao falar um palavrão, como seus dedos afilados pareciam delicados ao segurar uma faca e lhe cortar um pedaço de bolo (enfiando o polegar para dentro da boca e sugando a calda de chocolate do cantinho). Sehun tinha isso de reparar muito, era uma das coisas que vinha junto do seu dom e, às vezes, agia por instinto e enchia sua cabeça de imagens na hora que estivesse deitado na cama, pensando sem querer naquela pessoa.

Passando o pátio e indo um pouco mais além do curral onde os animais do castelo ficavam, Sehun chegou a uma colina que se abria em um gramado bonito que terminava numa floresta de árvores imensas e de folhas amarelas, a famosa Floresta Solar. Ali, imponente como qualquer dragão adulto deveria ser, com suas escamas coloridas tal como um quadro cheio de matizes, estava Aurora, a fujona.

O Príncipe tinha lhe deixado em casa, ordenado que ficasse lá, mesmo que quisesse trazê-la junto de si. Mas não soaria bem, segundo sua mãe, levar um dragão para a casa de seu prometido de alma. Especialmente quando dragões foram usados como armas de guerras para incendiar e destruir. No entanto, um dia o Castelo do Sol acordou com uma gritaria e berros de que um dragão que mudava de cor estava sobrevoando o local e soltando anéis de fumaça no céu que formaram a primeira letra do nome de Sehun.

Por sorte que a Rainha de Luz foi compreensiva e deixou que Aurora ficasse.

— Meu filho tem um monte de bichos de estimação estranhos — disse. — Um dragão no quintal é o de menos. Apenas diga ao lagarto para que não coma ninguém do Castelo, principalmente as pessoas que moram na cidade abaixo. Se for desobediente, terei que dar uma lição — ela continuou daquele seu jeitinho calmo, um sorriso lindo nos lábios pintados de sangue. — A pele do seu dragão é linda, não acha, meu amor? Um casaco disso...

Sehun teve certeza de que a Rainha de Luz e sua mãe eram muito amigas.

Para a surpresa do Príncipe _Venti_ , Aurora não estava sozinha no gramado. Baekhyun estava lá também e aquilo fez Sehun morder o lábio, olhando a cena em quietude. Um cavalo alado da cor mais profunda do preto se encontrava amarrado a uma árvore numa distância bem segura, e ali, muito, muito perto de Aurora, quase para tocar suas escamas da longa e grande barriga, Baekhyun se encontrava sorridente, às vezes tentando resmungar algumas palavras no dialeto próprio que os dragões possuíam. Ele deve ter dito algo interessante, pois Aurora soltou um anel de fumaça em seu rosto.

Ela só fazia aquilo com pessoas que gostava.

Antes que Baekhyun pudesse fazer qualquer outro contato, contudo, o par de olhos negros como o piche de Aurora enxergaram seu dono, soltando uma longa mistura de rosnado com grunhido que estalava em seu peito, um som quase impossível de se entender para algumas pessoas que não compreendiam o dialeto no qual os dragões se comunicavam. Eram palavras separadas e alguns tons, simples, secos, mas que com o passar do tempo eram possíveis de se ouvir melhor e uni-los em frases. Sehun riu das boas-vindas do seu dragão — _Demorou. Tenho fome. Me arrume algo gostoso como o cavalo de asas_.

 _O estômago é seu, arrume sua própria comida_ , Sehun devolveu ao dragão que bufou e resmungou de novo.

Baekhyun virou-se para Sehun e o encarou com os olhos brilhantes.

— O que ela disse? — o Príncipe perguntou e Sehun ficou satisfeito em ver que Baekhyun ao menos tinha notado que o dragão era _ela_ ; ninguém nunca percebia isso quando olhava a criatura imensa com seus grandes dentes e cuspindo fogo.

— Você não entendeu?

Baekhyun negou.

— Ainda estou aprendendo o dialeto, só poucas palavras e tons.

— E está estudando faz quanto tempo?

— Uma semana, talvez? — foi a resposta e Sehun franziu o cenho, lembrando-se que tinha estudado quase a vida toda para falar e entender o dialeto dos dragões de modo tão fluente e Baekhyun já sabia o básico em tão pouco tempo. Parecia quando era menor e seu tutor vinha com aquela mesma conversa, “ _Príncipe Baekhyun sabe falar sete dos Treze Dialetos Fantásticos, você tem que se esforçar mais e aprender dez_ ”.

Príncipe Baekhyun fez isso, Sehun.

Príncipe Baekhyun fez aquilo, Sehun.

Príncipe Baekhyun não sei o quê, Sehun.

Príncipe Baekhyun não sei o que lá, Sehun.

Mas, apesar de tudo, Sehun não pensava que isso era ruim. Na verdade, isso o deixava animado para aprender mais e ser tão bom quanto Baekhyun, acreditando naquela ideia de que teria algo que ele não saberia e que seria sua chance de ensiná-lo em algum momento.

Quando menor e mais ingênuo, acreditava no sonho pincelado de que uma alma gêmea era como um melhor amigo que você poderia ter para vida toda e contar segredos. Quando cresceu um pouco, viu que uma alma gêmea podia ser um melhor amigo que era possível beijar a boca de vez em quando, dar abraços e também contar segredos. Já quando um pouquinho maior e Baekhyun nunca aparecia para lhe conhecer e se tornarem amigos ou sequer respondia suas cartas — _uma alma gêmea quer conhecer a outra, não_? —, Sehun passou a acreditar que sua alma gêmea não era pra ser, que havia sido um erro, igualzinho a seus pais que tinham as tatuagens com o nome um do outro e nem se gostavam de verdade.

— O que ela disse agora? — Baekhyun perguntou de novo, olhando Sehun com expectativa. — Qual o nome dela, aliás.

— Aurora — respondeu. — E ela está com fome, essa folgada — explicou, logo direcionando o olhar para o dragão que grunhiu novamente. — Bicho guloso. Não mandei ninguém vir atrás de mim.

Aurora praticamente urrou e fez questão de soprar nuvens de fumaça na cara de Baekhyun.

— Não entendi ao certo o que ela quis dizer, mas acho que gosta de mim — o Príncipe observou.

— Gostar de qualquer porcaria foi algo que não consegui ensinar a esse lagarto gigante.

— Percebe-se pelo dono que tem.

Em resposta, Sehun encarou Aurora e disse em seu dialeto: _por que você não me fez um favor e comeu ele?_

 _O cheiro dele_ , Aurora berrou simplesmente.

— Ele fede? — Sehun acabou falando em voz alta, quase rindo.

— Eu o quê? — Baekhyun quis saber, se intrometendo.

— Ela está com fome e perguntei por que não te comeu — respondeu, ganhando de Baekhyun o dedo do meio. — O que talvez desse uma indigestão, mas comida é comida — continuou e deu de ombros. — Aurora disse que você tem um cheiro. Não anda tomando banho, Príncipe Baekhyun? — Sehun provocou. — Lavou a bunda direitinho?

— Sim, com a sua língua — o Byun retrucou.

— Que nojo.

— Você não parece enojado quando fica pensando em mim. — O tom da sua voz saiu doce, do jeito certo de uma provocação.

— Além de fedido, virou iludido também? Porque está parecendo.

— Você que pensa em mim e eu que sou o iludido da história?

— E fedido.

Sehun ficou de costas para Baekhyun e ordenou uma simples coisa à Aurora: _vamos voar_. Com a agilidade do seu corpo treinado por anos, escalou as escamas do dragão que mudavam de cor dependendo do seu humor e se ajeitou na parte mais macia da couraça quase que imperfurável, próximo ao pescoço.

— Só pra constar: não penso em você! — gritou do alto.

— Isso é conversa de quem pensa em mim!

— Vai se foder! — berrou de volta.

— Se você passar no meu quarto depois, quem sabe? — devolveu. — Mas se você cair daí de cima e morrer, arranjo outra pessoa!

— Faço questão de voltar e te assombrar pelo resto da vida!

— E por quê? Porque você pensa em mim!

Sehun achou melhor nem responder. Aurora abriu as asas e alcançou o voo, deixando um Baekhyun minúsculo no chão abaixo que ria gostoso, gritando de vez em quando que Sehun lhe amava. Seria fácil, fácil comandar o vento e matá-lo sufocado com a própria risada entalada na garganta, o Príncipe de Ar sabia fazer coisas do tipo; foi treinado a vida toda para matar alguém apenas com uma brisa, tirando de dentro do corpo da pessoa cada gotinha de ar que existisse.

 _O cheiro da tinta do humano,_ Aurora meio grunhiu e berrou, _é seu_.

— Eu sei — Sehun suspirou, o vento levando sua resposta embora.

Dragões e outras criaturas conseguiam sentir o _cheiro_ da tatuagem das almas gêmeas; era muito comum que os animais de estimação se dessem bem com outra pessoa só por conta dessa ligação que existia por meio do desenho que levava seu nome na pele do dono do animal. Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa que se atrevesse a chegar perto de Aurora como Baekhyun tinha feito, estaria morto. Ou queimado. Morto queimado.

Outra coisa que Sehun sabia, mas se negava a admitir em voz alta, era que pensava em Baekhyun. O tempo todo. Desde sempre. Mas quem é que não pensava na sua alma gêmea? Mesmo que fosse para desejar que caísse daquele cavalo alado e se espatifasse no chão (coisa que Sehun não deixaria acontecer, porque, _caramba!_ , não queria ver o idiota virar geleia e isso era uma descoberta e tanto para ele e para seu coração batendo rápido demais quando viu o escroto fazendo piruetas no ar com o cavalo, passando ao seu lado com o sorriso mais imenso do mundo).

Pelos deuses inúteis daquele universo, Sehun _sabia_ que se continuasse daquela forma, daria muita, mas muita merda.

[...]

Depois de passar quase a manhã toda andando por aí na companhia de Park Chanyeol, um herdeiro das Terras do Fogo e que era muito amigo de Baekhyun — e muito, muito legal, diferente da sua alma gêmea —, Sehun achou um cantinho para ficar sozinho tomando uma cor e comendo uns doces que comprou no Mercado do Sol Nascente da grande cidade que ficava abaixo do castelo, Sirius. Tinha que admitir que a cidade era linda, imensa, com cheiros e aromas diferentes e tantas pessoas de todo o canto dos Doze Reinos, seja andando aqui e acolá ou pelos canais do rio de luz, vendendo, comprando, trazendo tranqueiras dos navios e enchendo as ruas de risos e falação.

O destaque da cidade era a enorme usina de energia solar que abastecia mais da metade dos Doze Reinos com luz. Sehun estava com vontade de visitar o lugar e conhecer como funcionava, como a engenharia dos _illuminatum_ se diferenciava dos _Venti_. Afinal, eles entraram em guerra anos atrás por concorrência. Ambos produziam energia e queriam o domínio do abastecimento dos Doze Reinos. Muito sangue foi derramado por causa de competição e ódio infundado, enquanto pela porta dos fundos os _eletrium_ decidiram entrar para a concorrência. Os dois reinos se mantiveram em desunião até que os dois príncipes herdeiros nasceram com tatuagens idênticas que o destinavam como almas gêmeas. 

— Você tem que andar por aqui com o Baekhyun — Chanyeol disse animado, puxando Sehun em direção a uma lojinha de cacarecos. — Ele conhece todo mundo e todos os lugares legais.

Sehun não fazia muita questão de ir à cidade com Baekhyun, embora uma parte maligna dos seus pensamentos tenha imaginado como seria o passeio e o quanto espetariam um ao outro pelo caminho, dizendo bobagens e até mesmo rindo.

Então, após toda aquela andança, Sehun se embolou na grama verdinha em um canto perto da Floresta Solar onde a folhagem das árvores era amarelada como o sol e os frutos tinham uma cor mais brilhante, deitado com as mãos atrás da cabeça como apoio e ordenando ao vento para que balançasse do jeito que queria, refrescando a pele e balançando devagarinho as folhas coloridas.

Aquilo era bom, Sehun admitia. Também admitia que sentia saudades de casa, das colinas onde o céu ficava tão perto ao ponto de ser possível tocar com a ponta dos dedos, dos ventos da manhã, do farol da brisa doce em que ia se esconder e movimentar o mar com o ar, da Floresta do Sopro, das Montanhas de Tempestade, do seu quarto cheio de sinos do vento que tintilavam a cada pequeno frescor.

Batia um sentimento no coração cheio de saudade. Mas estar longe de casa era bom, porque lá não tinha essa liberdade de sair e fazer o que quisesse, de deitar debaixo da sombra e água fresca, passear pela cidade e não ter que estudar sabe-as lá quantos livros, aprender sabe-se lá quantos dialetos, resolver assuntos políticos, ler um monte de documentos reais, ser o mensageiro pessoal da sua mãe, ir treinar por horas na sala de armamentos porque um príncipe precisava saber se defender e matar quando necessário, rastejar pelos quatro cantos do reino discutindo economia e gastos sobre o fornecimento de energia, o comércio marítimo e todas aquelas outras coisas chatas que era obrigado a lidar.

Desde que se conhecia por gente, tinha alguém dizendo o que deveria fazer, como falar, o que ler, como se mexer, até como respirar. Nasceu com uma tatuagem que determinava sua alma gêmea pelo resto da vida, tirando sua chance de escolher uma pessoa e fazer seu coração bater por ela. De vez em quando, lá em sua casa, sua mãe regulava seus passos. Era insuportável. Tinha praticamente nascido para não ter vida própria. Por isso apreciava momentos como aquele, longe de todo mundo, só ele e o vento.

Contudo, pôde sentir através do vento a aproximação de alguém. O modo como pisava na grama, o som da respiração, o cheiro do perfume. Sehun nem esboçou reação alguma.

— Sua perseguição está ficando cada dia mais assustadora, Baekhyun — Sehun falou de olhos fechados.

A resposta foi um riso baixo.

— E você está com medinho?

— Se eu for tomar banho e você estiver até lá, vou começar a ficar.

— Por acaso isso é um convite, Príncipe Sehun?

— Para te dar um chute no saco?

— Ou acarinhar ele, não sei — sugeriu. — Com a boca.

— E eu ter a oportunidade de tirá-lo depois? — perguntou. — Com a boca, é claro.

Baekhyun suspirou.

— Quer saber? Te ver pelado não vale o sacrifício de certas coisas — respondeu. — Minhas bolas estão satisfeitas como estão, no lugar que estão. Mas obrigado pelo convite. Muito gentil da sua parte.

— Sempre à disposição.

Sehun segurou o riso e abriu os olhos levemente, apenas uma fresta, vislumbrando de modo rápido um Baekhyun acima de si, vestindo a usual calça e botas de couro, uma camisa escura de botões e os cabelos pretos bagunçados como sempre; era engraçado ver o Príncipe de Luz usando preto ou cores que fossem contra o significado de ser um descendente iluminado.

— Estava com Junmyeon até agora — Baekhyun comentou. Sehun ouviu a movimentação ao seu lado e um corpo se estirando na grama. — Procurando por você. — Baekhyun parecia estar tão próximo que seu perfume tinha um tom mais forte. — Sua mãe mandou notícias.

Sehun soltou um gemido infeliz e abriu os olhos, encontrando Baekhyun a dois passos de distância, deitado com a cabeça apoiada nas mãos.

— Um teleporter ou...?

— Mensagem de fogo — Baekhyun respondeu. — Foi engraçado ver a cabeça dela dentro da lareira.

— E viva — Sehun resmungou.

— Bem viva. — Baekhyun riu, lembrando-se de ver a mulher que parecia muito jovem e muito irritada aparecendo em cada lareira do castelo à procura do filho.

— O que ela queria?

— Além de comer o seu couro? Não faço ideia — o Príncipe disse. — Não ouvi muito depois dos gritos quando Junmyeon foi conversar com ela no privado.

Sehun soltou um palavrão bem baixinho, seguido de “ _o que foi que eu fiz agora?_ ”.

— Uma gracinha a sua mãe — Baekhyun acrescentou. — Igual a você. E isso não é um insulto — Byun falou assim que o Príncipe _Venti_ lhe encarou por um segundo.

Os dois caíram em silêncio. Sehun pensou em levantar e ir de encontro a Junmyeon e ver qual era o problema tão sério que sua mãe teve que praticamente invadir as lareiras do Castelo de Sol. Mas, sinceramente? A brisa estava boa, o sol estava gostoso e, mesmo na companhia de Baekhyun (que saiu ajudar Junmyeon para encontrá-lo, inédito, e como ele tinha conseguido lhe encontrar?), não sentia vontade alguma de escutar bronca por alguma besteira que fez sem querer querendo. Então ficou por ali, em silêncio.

— Ele gosta de você — a voz de Baekhyun encheu o ar, quebrando o momento de quietude. — Junmyeon.

O Oh quase soltou um “ _sério? Você acha?_ ” por impulso. Mordeu o lábio, contudo, segurando a língua dentro da boca para não dizer qualquer bobagem desnecessária. Antes Sehun queria que Junmyeon gostasse dele, mesmo que um pouquinho. Que gostasse romanticamente. Só que em todos aqueles beijos e momentos íntimos que trocaram... Junmyeon estava ali ao mesmo tempo que não estava. Às vezes parecia que ele gostava muito de Sehun. Às vezes, reparando com cuidado, Junmyeon nunca gostou ou sequer gostaria do mesmo jeito que Sehun queria que ele o fizesse.

A curiosidade de perguntar ao herdeiro da luz como tinha chegado àquela conclusão também coçou na garganta de Sehun. O que Baekhyun podia ter visto para pensar daquela forma? Na verdade, eles estavam juntos à sua procura, o que teriam conversado? Junmyeon poderia ter dito alguma coisa?

Sehun achou melhor desviar do assunto. 

— Todo mundo gosta de mim — Sehun escolheu falar.

— Há controvérsias.

— Se estiver falando sobre você, já sabemos que é uma aberração da natureza quando quer — o mais novo rebateu. — E será que preciso te lembrar que declarou seu amor pelo meu traseiro dias atrás? 

— Eu gosto do traseiro de todo mundo — Baekhyun falou.

— Já te falaram hoje que é um safado?

— Que culpa tenho eu? Padeço de um mal incurável onde até o traseiro do meu pior inimigo é meu favorito.

— Está vendo? Não tem como te levar a sério.

— O único lugar que você tem que me levar é pra su— Ai, Sehun! Seu bruto — Baekhyun reclamou ao sentir um chute bem no ossinho da canela, virando-se para encarar o rapaz mais novo que exibia um sorrisinho inocente. — Avisa pra eu tirar as roupas se vai me bater e a gente já consuma o casamento aqui mesmo.

— E ainda tem a ousadia de dizer que não gosta de mim.

— Se você tirar as calças, repenso meus sentimentos.

— Sai, seu porco. — Sehun gargalhou, remexendo-se e dando um tapa na mão de Baekhyun que brincou com o cós da sua calça.

— Rapidinho — a voz do mais velho brincou em sua orelha, morna e rouca. — Posso até me apaixonar.

Sehun deu uma cotovelada no Príncipe, que choramingou alto com o golpe.

— Machucou de verdade? — Sehun quis saber, vendo a careta de dor de Baekhyun ao se enrolar como uma bola, o estômago protegido.

— Além do meu coração? Um pouquinho — disse sôfrego.

— Ao menos não foi no saco.

— Se você quer me matar, me mata com mais gentileza — Baekhyun pediu.

— Vou me lembrar disso na próxima vez.

— Por favor.

O Príncipe _Venti_ assistiu Baekhyun deitar de costas de novo e com a mão sobre o estômago. Sentiu-se ligeiramente mal, pensando que não deveria ter batido com tanta força. Era só uma brincadeirinha, poxa.

— Desculpa — acabou dizendo baixo, com um arrependimento sincero na voz.

Baekhyun aquiesceu.

— Acho que vou ter que ir ver um curandeiro — falou. — Mas se você me der um beijinho ou tirar as calças... — O sorriso imprestável tinha voltado em sua boca.

— Não me faça te bater de novo.

— Vai negar um pedido desses a alguém que está próximo do leito de morte?

— Dessa vez vai ser bem no saco, Baekhyun.

— Esquece o que eu disse.

Sehun se ajeitou em seu canto novamente, com a cabeça apoiada sobre as mãos e os olhos fechados. Ao seu lado, Baekhyun se encontrava do mesmo jeito. Por longos minutos, não havia nada mais do que o farfalhar das folhagens amarelas das árvores sob o encanto do vento e a respiração calma e lenta de Baekhyun. Sehun sentiu que poderia dormir ali. Seus olhos até se fecharam e ele quase foi em direção da escuridão profunda do sono.

Era algo como...estar paz.

Perfeito.

Certo.

— Você gosta dele também?

Infelizmente, foi obrigado a abandonar o descanso.

Será que Baekhyun tinha visto alguma coisa suspeita? Sehun era do tipo que não se importava de manter proximidade com as pessoas que gostava. Com Junmyeon talvez fosse um pouco mais além da conta. Sehun vivia se policiando para não exagerar ou dar motivos para rumores ficando aquele tempo no Castelo do Sol, mas era difícil evitar abraços, sorrisos ou se perder olhando para o quanto Junmyeon era lindo.

— Do quê? O meu traseiro? — desconversou. — Não é uma das minhas partes favoritas no corpo, mas tenho carinho.

Baekhyun riu e Sehun podia sentir os olhos dele lhe encarando.

— Junmyeon — falou. — Você gosta dele?

— Sinto cheiro de ciúmes no ar.

— Acha que tenho cara de ciumento? É mera curiosidade.

— Mera curiosidade, sei.

— Mas você gosta? — Baekhyun insistiu.

— E se eu gostar, algum problema? — Sehun teve que se remexer na grama, deitando-se de lado para olhar Baekhyun, que estava na mesma posição. Tinha um _quê_ de hostilidade no modo como Sehun falou e Baekhyun o encarou durante um minuto, avaliando seu rosto de cima a baixo.

— Problema nenhum — sua resposta saiu doce. — Sabe que não faço o tipo ciumento.

— Por que quer saber então?

— Você é minha alma gêmea — disse simplista. — É errado querer saber do coraçãozinho da minha alma gêmea?

— O coraçãozinho que não bate por você, é o que quer dizer.

Baekhyun abriu um sorriso.

— Já gostei de outras pessoas, Sehun. Fiquei com elas. E nenhuma tinha uma tatuagem igual a minha. Não tem problema nisso. É normal. É bom — Baekhyun contou. Sua voz tinha uma cadência cheia de calmaria. — Mas enquanto te odiava e me martirizava pela vida injusta, demorei um tempo para perceber que uma alma gêmea nem sempre é romântica. Às vezes, se tornam nossos melhores amigos. — Seus olhos azuis faiscaram para Sehun e, por um segundo, não era o mesmo Príncipe Baekhyun que irritava e ria à toa; era o Príncipe de Luz como deveria ser. — Eu sei que fui um idiota na maior parte do tempo e nunca gostei dessa ideia de casamento, mas não é como se a gente pudesse fugir. Então... — Baekhyun mordiscou o lábio inferior. — Que tal uma trégua?

Sehun o encarou em silêncio durante alguns segundos, o máximo que podia para raciocinar. 

— Quem é você e o que fez com o meu Baekhyun? — Sehun perguntou. — Porque eu juro que te bati no estômago, não na cabeça.

— Pode não parecer, mas sou muito sábio desde que nasci.

— É, você não está muito bem. — Sehun se levantou, estendendo sua mão a Baekhyun que estava deitado na grama ao seu lado. — Vem, temos que achar um curandeiro antes que o estrago se torne irreversível.

O _illuminatum_ encarou a mão estendida em sua direção. Seus olhos azuis subiram e fitaram o rosto de Sehun — o cabelo escuro e liso balançando contra a leve brisa, já seus olhos, talvez os mais lindos de todo os Doze Reinos, brilhavam naquela nebulosa que eram de cinza e dourado, uma mistura única.

Baekhyun pegou sua mão e Sehun lhe puxou para cima, os dois começando a andar lado a lado de volta para o Castelo do Sol como se fossem velhos amigos — velhos amigos que carregavam na pele a tatuagem de uma rosa dos ventos que os unia de um jeito que nenhuma amizade naquele universo faria. Mas quem se importava? Amizade ou não, continuavam sendo a alma gêmea um do outro e isso nunca ia mudar.

— Ei, Sehun, já que agora estabelecemos uma trégua amigável, podemos tomar banhos juntos de vez em quando, sabe. Nus.

— Se sou você, calaria a minha boca e não faria seu novo amigo se arrepender da escolha idiota que tomou.

— Amigos fazem isso, ora. Tomam banho, ficam pelados na frente um do outro. Normal numa amizade. É até saudável, recomendado pelos dentistas.

— Amigos também dão chute no saco? Porque já te disse que não vejo problema nisso.

— Qual é o seu fetiche com o meu saco, hein?

— Ele bem longe de mim.

— Não diria isso se desse uma olhadinha. Está com medo de se apaixonar, é?

— Será que vou ter que te dar um outro soco no estômago?

— Só sou a favor de violência na cama.

— Então se comporta.

— Vou tentar. Mas você bem que poderia pensar a respeito...

Baekhyun foi acertado por uma ventania que bagunçou todo o seu cabelo e o derrubou no chão, a gargalhada de Sehun misturando-se no ar.

[...]

O quarto estaria completamente escuro se não fosse por aquele facho de luz flutuante que se remexia e mudava de forma como uma criatura viva, aumentando ou diminuindo sua intensidade de segundo a segundo. Na cama, deitado e sem um fiapo de roupa no corpo, com uma tatuagem de uma rosa dos ventos no peito, Baekhyun sorria à toa e nem sabia que o motivo do seu sorriso, assim como do sentimento bom que tinha se espalhado por seu corpo, possuía nome e não estava muito distante dali.

E também pensava nele.

[...]

A mesa de jantar estava numa algazarra só.

O Rei e a Rainha tinham terminado de jantar e dito que os rapazes poderiam se divertir um pouco mais sozinhos, falando besteira e brincando enquanto tomavam aquele vinho gostoso de amoras que era produzido pela famosa Adega do Alvorecer. Assim, estavam na grande mesa da sala de jantar Baekhyun, Chanyeol e Kyungsoo, tal como o Príncipe Sehun, seu primo Jongin, Kim Jongdae, que era namorado do outro Kim, o silencioso Luhan, e Kim Junmyeon, a quem Baekhyun não conseguia deixar de observar.

O Príncipe de Luz não era burro. Nem cego. Em certas ocasiões Baekhyun bem que se fazia, especialmente quando pensavam que ele era só um príncipe idiota que não sabia de merda nenhuma. Baekhyun adorava quando surpreendia as pessoas com a sua inteligência nata ou um canivete na gordura do pescoço alheio. Tirar sangue era uma de suas maiores qualidades. Mas, de qualquer forma, ele não era um tapado.

Oh Sehun gostava de Kim Junmyeon. E Baekhyun estava quase convicto de que Junmyeon sentia algo também.

Tinha noção de que o tutor de Sehun não tinha marca ou alma gêmea. As meninas comentando na cozinha ou nos corredores do castelo haviam confirmado os rumores. A alma gêmea dele falecera em um combate aos monstros que habitavam a fronteira das terras sombrias, o lugar que os deuses tinham deixado de lembrança dos dias em que os humanos pecaram, e desde então, mesmo depois de anos, nenhuma outra tatuagem aparecera para Junmyeon.

De um lado, Baekhyun achava que Junmyeon tinha sorte. Ele não estava ligado a ninguém desconhecido por obrigação divina. Era livre. Dono de si. Seu coração lhe pertencia para ser dado a quem quisesse — se ele quisesse dar a alguém. Por outro lado, contudo, Baekhyun ouviu histórias de pessoas sem alma gêmea. Era como se um vazio morasse ali dentro de você para sempre. Era um nada habitando seu coração e o impedindo de amar de novo, porque uma parte sua também havia morrido. Diziam que muita gente se matava quando perdia sua outra metade. Preferiam tirar a própria vida a continuar vivendo com aquele buraco de solidão infinita. Outras pessoas, talvez mais abençoadas pelos deuses, ganhavam novas marcas, um nome diferente, _uma chance_.

Baekhyun também não julgava Sehun. Ele mesmo fora apaixonado por sua tutora Do Kyungsoo durante anos. Passavam muito tempo juntos e Kyungsoo era, _é_ , linda. Foi... Irresistível, mesmo com a tatuagem e todo o casamento com o Príncipe do Reino de Ar planejado para o futuro — mas Baekhyun sabia que não era para ser, porque Kyungsoo tinha o nome do seu melhor amigo marcada na pele. Sehun deveria ter experimentado a mesma coisa. E seu tutor Junmyeon não era ninguém para se deixar de notar. Era lindo, Baekhyun admitia. Parecia etéreo, como se não pertencesse àquele mundo. Passar o dia todo na companhia dele fazia tudo inevitável.

O problema era...

Baekhyun bebeu um gole do vinho de amora, jogando aquele pensamento para fora dos seus pensamentos.

Não era problema nenhum.

— Sehun me contou dias atrás que tinha apostado dinheiro com um de vocês sobre a minha aparência — Baekhyun falou um pouco mais alto, chamando a atenção da mesa para ele. — E que o infeliz havia perdido muito dinheiro. Gostaria de saber quem é para devolver o valor que perdeu como um gesto da minha amizade — disse gentil. — Afinal, amigo do meu prometido de alma e coração é meu amigo também.

Todos os olhos da mesa se voltaram para Sehun, este que soltou uma risadinha de quem estava envergonhado, bebendo um gole grande de vinho de amora. 

— Então ele disse isso? — Jongin, seu primo, se manifestou. Havia alguma coisa de irônico em sua voz.

— Sim — Baekhyun falou. — Que a pessoa tinha dito que eu me parecia com... — Baekhyun fingiu se recordar, embora soubesse de cada palavra que Sehun havia lhe dito em todo aquele tempo de sua estadia nas Terras de Luz sem muito esforço. — Algo como batata deformada, ou um gnomo espinhento de jardim ou talvez com uma daquelas amebas de esterco.

A mesa riu.

— Nossa, quem será esse gênio? — Park Chanyeol comentou despretensiosamente. — Porque errado não está. 

Baekhyun mostrou o dedo do meio ao amigo.

— E no que você apostou mesmo, Oh Sehun? — Jongin falou de novo, olhando para o primo.

— Espero que seja na minha enorme beleza — Baekhyun provocou olhando diretamente para Sehun, que se recusou a olhá-lo de volta.

Jongin, seu namorado, Junmyeon e até mesmo o silencioso Luhan riram.

— Acho que deve ser esclarecido a você, Príncipe Baekhyun, que quem disse, na verdade, que você se parecia com uma batata deformada, gnomo espinhento de jardim, uma ameba de esterco e muitos outros insultos que não consigo sequer repetir de tão inimagináveis, foi ninguém menos do que Oh Sehun, seu prometido de alma e coração — Jongin terminou, apontando com a faquinha que cortava um pedaço de bolo para o primo. — E você ainda me deve cem moedas de ouro, seu perdedor de merda.

Sehun empurrou Jongin com o ombro.

— Ouvir isso me parte o coração — Baekhyun se fingiu de magoado. — Sério que você achava todas essas coisas de mim?

O príncipe girou os olhos.

— O que eu podia fazer?

— Apostar que eu era bonito?

— Olha, eu gosto de correr alguns riscos. O perigo é interessante em determinadas situações. Mas apostar na sua aparência sem nunca ter visto você na vida? Era uma situação muito além do meu poder. 

— Claro que já nos vimos! — Baekhyun falou.

— Nunca nos vimos.

Baekhyun arregalou os olhos, surpreso.

— Fui te ver lá nas Terras do Ar, ingrato. Peguei você no colo e tudo mais. Temos até um quadro juntos.

O rapaz mais alto franziu as sobrancelhas e olhou para Junmyeon, que concordou com um aceno.

— Está falando de quando eu era um bebê nas fraldas?

— Você falando assim faz parecer muito tempo.

— Porque é muito tempo, Baekhyun. Mais de vinte anos.

— Se você olhar por outra perspectiva, não — contra-argumentou. — Você não deixou de ser um bebê, de qualquer forma. Só ainda não peguei no colo. — Piscou para Sehun, que não escondeu sua cara de nojo ao enfiar o dedo na goela e fingir vomitar. — Além do mais, não sou alguém fácil de ser esquecido, meu caro, nem mesmo para os bebês. — Baekhyun balançou a taça do vinho de amoras de um jeito convencido.

Sehun balançou a cabeça em negativas, um risinho na boca.

— Você é um idiota, pelos deuses dessa terra. 

— Não é? — Kyungsoo se viu obrigada a concordar, ganhando de Sehun um olhar compreensível.

— Você não me achava nada idiota quando nos vimos pela primeira vez — Baekhyun começou a dizer.

— Baekhyun, será que preciso te lembrar que eu era um bebê e você não passava de um pirralho catarrento de três ou quatro anos? Todo mundo parecia interessante pra mim naquela época.

— Catarrento?

— Detalhes.

— De qualquer forma — Baekhyun continuou, seus olhos fixos no outro príncipe —, você era uma coisinha bem chorona, sabia? Tudo você chorava.

— Porque eu era um bebê triste por ter nascido? — Risinhos encheram a mesa.

— O interessante era que bastava um olhar da sua mãe e você ficava quieto na hora.

— Também era um bebê esperto — Sehun pontuou. — Sabia que lidava com um mal perigoso demais que me faria ser mais triste ainda.

Jongin gargalhou alto e o restante da Corte de Vento o acompanhou.

— Outra coisa engraçada é que você não queria eu fosse embora.

Sehun arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Isso é uma afirmação ou um acho que?

— Só trabalho com fatos — respondeu. — É a mais pura verdade.

— Duvido muito.

— É sério — Baekhyun afirmou. — Peguei você no colo e ficamos assim por um tempo para que pudessem pintar o quadro idiota que nossos pais queriam. Você não chorou nenhuma vez. Quando acabou e te entreguei de volta, você começou a chorar como se estivessem te matando.

— Como você pode ter tanta certeza disso?

 _Porque doeu em mim quando você chorou_ , Baekhyun surpreendeu-se ao pensar isso.

— Porque eu tive pesadelos com esse choro por dias, é óbvio — zombou. — E com aquele cheiro de fralda suja também. Pelos deuses, você chorava forte na mesma medida que fazia cocô.

Sehun começou a reclamar e logo a mesa inteira estava em um falatório exaltado de Jongin contando os piores podres de seu primo para os quatro cantos das Terras de Luz.

Da sua cadeira, a taça de vinho de amoras cheio de novo, Baekhyun se surpreendia por conseguir recordar com tanta clareza de detalhes a vez em que fora visitar Sehun nas Terras de Ar. 

Realmente, ele não tinha mais que quatro anos nessa visita. Ele estava animado porque iria fazer sua primeira viagem por um portal para conhecer um menino que tinha uma tatuagem igual a sua. Quando pegou o bebê gorducho no colo e encontrou os olhos dele daquela cor acinzentada com um anel dourado, Baekhyun se sentiu estranhamente em paz. O bebê cheirava a brisa do vento numa floresta bem na primavera — Baekhyun não estranhou conseguir sentir exatamente esse aroma, não tinha mais que quatro anos, não entendia muita coisa sobre almas gêmeas.

Na hora de ir embora, mesmo que o Rei e a Rainha das Terras de Ar insistissem que a família real das Terras de Luz passasse uma temporada por lá, o Príncipe Sehun agarrou seus dedos minúsculos no polegar de Baekhyun e se recusava a soltar. A Rainha precisou usar um bocado mais de força para abrir dedinho por dedinho do filho para que conseguisse deixar Baekhyun ir e, mesmo depois disso, o bebê não parou de chorar, ficando vermelho como um tomate à beira de explodir. Esse choro foi responsável por trazer uma tempestade de ventania para o reino.

Ao mesmo tempo que Sehun chorava e derrubava coisas no mundo lá fora com seus poderes que até então deveriam se manifestar só quando fosse um pouco mais velho, Baekhyun sentiu uma dor no peito horrível que o fazia querer chorar também sem saber o motivo, tornando seus poderes luminosos incontroláveis. 

Essa parte Baekhyun não se lembrava, mas eles passaram a noite nas Terras de Ar até que o Príncipe Sehun se acalmasse e que Baekhyun não sentisse mais nada esmagando seu coração; foram recomendações do Alto Sacerdote do castelo.

Era uma coisa incomum o elo dos dois.

A bem da verdade, não era muito raro que almas gêmeas se conhecessem quando crianças. Na hipótese de que isso pudesse acontecer e algo saísse do normal, recomendava-se mais atenção e medidas necessárias para evitar o pior. Tudo isso porque não era segredo algum: crianças não tinham controle sobre seus sentimentos, emoções e principalmente de seus poderes. E quando junto de sua outra metade, como se estivessem, enfim, completos, as coisas podiam se intensificar. No entanto, nada muito perigoso. Talvez as luzes acendendo e apagando, brisas de vento estapeando a cara; se teletransportar para outros lugares; quebrar paredes sem querer, fazer flutuar os cabelos, bobagens assim que não matavam ninguém.

Chamavam esse período de _broxa_ , o nome dado para qualquer um que não conseguisse controlar seus poderes. Assim, ser _broxa_ quando criança era normal, significava que você ainda se encontrava conhecendo e aprendendo sobre seu poder.

Com Baekhyun e Sehun foi diferente.

Os poderes de Sehun se manifestaram cedo demais, quase destruindo metade do reino na reunião de uma tempestade de ventos antigos. E Baekhyun era como um sol ambulante que poderia explodir todo mundo em milhões de pedacinhos luminosos. Eram poderosos demais. Poderosos de uma forma que não havia existido em qualquer parte dos Doze Reinos. Deveria ser um sinal dos deuses de que teriam um reinado próspero e abençoado com tanto poder — ou sinal de que caso os humanos voltassem a se comportar como nos tempos sombrios, os deuses usariam daquelas duas crianças para dar fim ao mundo numa explosão de vento e luz.

Fosse isso ou aquilo, o Alto Sacerdote recomendou que ficassem separados até que tivessem maturidade suficiente para controlar seus poderes e então ficarem juntos tal qual almas gêmeas. Até lá, se fossem se encontrar, deveria ser com cuidado, com muita atenção, ou levaria os dois reinos e todos os outros à ruina.

Nenhum dos dois sabia disso, claro.

Enquanto cresciam com o peso de um casamento futuro, da comparação constante de um príncipe a outro e da lembrança de que os reinos eram arqui-inimigos no passado, odiar um ao outro parecia certo. Parecia certo para Sehun porque Baekhyun, nas tentativas de um encontro, nunca aparecia. Parecia certo para Baekhyun porque seus antigos tutores enfiavam em sua cabeça que sua alma gêmea era tão inteligente, talvez até mais que ele. Parecia certo para Sehun porque de todas as cartas que mandou a Baekhyun na esperança de que fossem amigos, ou quase amigos, nunca foi respondida. Parecia certo para Baekhyun porque quando se apaixonou por Do Kyungsoo, sua nova tutora, e queria se casar com ela, descobriu que não poderia porque estava destinado a alguém do outro lado do mundo.

Parecia certo a Baekhyun até estar naquela mesa de jantar com seus amigos, enquanto Sehun gargalhava e sorria com leveza como quem estava confortável, às vezes deitando a cabeça no ombro de seu tutor Kim Junmyeon, este que o olhava como se fosse a pessoa mais preciosa do mundo.

O universo de almas gêmeas era terrivelmente uma merda.

— Você concorda, Baekhyun? — O príncipe ouviu seu nome na mesa, desviando-se de seus pensamentos para dar atenção à conversa.

— Que o Príncipe Sehun tem um bonito traseiro? Mas é claro.

Um pano de prato veio em direção do seu rosto.

— Você é um idiota, sabia?

— Eu disse que tenho olhos e não nego a beleza de nada. Diferente de você...

— Você é muito rancoroso.

— Estou é magoado que minha alma gêmea tenha feito um julgamento tão terrível de mim. Ainda bem que perdeu. — Baekhyun sorriu. — Não esqueça de pagar seu primo e se eu fosse ele, cobraria juros. O triplo. 

Sehun arregalou os olhos.

— Não dê ideias pra ele!

— Já disse que te adoro, Baekhyun? — Jongin lançou um beijinho na direção do outro, que fingiu pegar e levar ao coração.

— Você não vai fazer nada? — Sehun perguntou a Jongdae, que estava sentado ao lado do namorado degustando de sua sobremesa na maior calma.

— Também adoro o Baekhyun — declarou. — Especialmente depois daquele bolo de chocolate que ele nos levou comer na madrugada passada. — O Kim copiou o namorado, lançando um beijinho na direção do príncipe. — Se você não fosse casar com ele, _eu_ me casaria.

— Você diz isso pra qualquer um que te dê bolo — Sehun apontou.

— Cada um tem suas prioridades, meu amigo. Você acha que gosto de Jongin por quê? — Jongdae sorriu ao receber um beijo na bochecha junto de um baixinho “ _eu te amo_ ”.

Sehun respirou fundo, agarrando o braço de Junmyeon.

— Ainda bem que sou amigo dos verdadeiros.

A risadinha de Baekhyun e as orelhas vermelhas de Junmyeon fizeram Sehun arquejar teatralmente.

— Se vendeu por bolo? — perguntou. — Espera, não me responda. Prefiro não ouvir, vai ser menos doloroso. Ao menos tenho Luhan. — A risadinha de Baekhyun o fez bater na mesa. — Até você?! — Olhou para o loiro quieto que exibia um sorriso.

— Era um bolo muito gostoso — disse calmo, com a sua voz aveludada. — E Baekhyun sabe jogar xadrez mental muito bem.

O Príncipe do Ar encarou Baekhyun na cadeira central; sentava-se de forma despojada, os botões da camisa de linho abertos de forma indecente para mostrar uma quantidade de pele maior e aquela tatuagem da rosa dos ventos.

— Você subornou toda a minha corte com bolo no meio da madrugada.

— Ele adora esses truques sujos — Park Chanyeol, o herdeiro das Terras de Fogo, falou.

— Culpado — Baekhyun declarou. — Mas se me lembro bem, fizemos a mesma coisa juntos dias atrás. Bolo, eu e você, cozinha, uma conversa quase sociável — pontuou.

Todos os olhos foram para Sehun. Por mais que fosse brincadeira, seu rosto ardeu mais do que o necessário por causa do olhar de Baekhyun.

— Quer dizer que você foi o primeiro a ser subornado? — Jongin soltou alto. — Traição, é?

— Era um bolo de chocolate muito gostoso.

— Eu sei disso! Comi do mesmo bolo — Jongin falou. — De qualquer maneira, isso não deveria ser surpresa, porque todos nós já sabíamos que você tinha um coração mole. 

— Não é segredo de ninguém — Jongdae acrescentou.

— Isso eu posso concordar — Baekhyun se meteu. — Ele at—

— Não ouse, Byun Baekhyun — Sehun interrompeu depressa, falando sério, o dedo em riste na direção do outro.

— Você nem sabe o que vou dizer.

— Eu sei bem o que você vai dizer com a intenção de me envergonhar, por isso repito: não.

— Envergonhar por quê? Só ia provar que você realmente tem um coração mole — falou inocente. — E outra parte do corpo bem dura.

Os dois ficaram se olhando em silêncio, Sehun com o semblante sério, o cenho um tanto que franzido numa vontade de matar Baekhyun tirando todo o oxigênio do seu corpo. O Príncipe de Luz, ao contrário, estava se divertindo. Com um sorrisinho de canto e a cabeça inclinada para o lado, observava Sehun como se pudesse ficar ali para o resto da vida. As bochechas do mais alto ficando mais coradas foram seu prêmio, junto das orelhas avermelhadas.

Sehun respirou fundo, se levantou da mesa e encarou Baekhyun de novo.

— Eu te odeio — ele disse, caminhando para longe da mesa de jantar.

— Não me odeia, não! — Baekhyun fez questão de gritar. — E você sabe disso!

Mesmo depois de Sehun ter ido, Baekhyun ficou com aquele sorrisinho idiota na cara, lembrando-se do ocorrido.

Só se deu conta de que estava muito distante e muito sorridente por causa de um pigarro de Kyungsoo.

— Isso foi um pouco idiota da sua parte — Kyungsoo disse.

— O quê?! — Jongin se meteu. — Foi a coisa mais divertida que ouvi há semanas. Obrigado por isso, Baekhyun. Finalmente tenho conteúdo para perturbá-lo igualzinho ele fez comigo quando eu estava apaixonado.

— Estava? — Jongdae repetiu.

Jongin abriu um sorriso grande para ele, pegando sua mão.

— Estou — murmurou. — Sempre. — Aliás, quer ir encher o saco do Sehun comigo e depois você pode mexer no meu saco e...

Baekhyun parou de ouvir aí, vendo Kyungsoo puxar Chanyeol consigo.

— Peça desculpas depois — ela mandou.

Jongin e Jongdae saíram, Kyungsoo e Chanyeol também. Luhan bocejou alto e deu boa noite para Baekhyun e Junmyeon, que ficaram sozinhos.

— Então — Junmyeon começou —, parece que vocês estão se dando bem.

Baekhyun riu.

— Tínhamos estabelecido uma trégua, mas acho que acabei de estragar tudo — respondeu. — Ele parecia bem irritado.

Junmyeon negou.

— Ele não consegue guardar rancor ou ficar bravo com alguém por muito tempo.

— Eu acho que sou uma exceção. Porque me lembro bem de como ele disse que me odiava quando chegou aqui.

— Sehun não te conhecia como agora — Junmyeon falou. — Mas pela forma como vocês estão se aproximando nessas semanas, ele provavelmente vai te amaldiçoar um pouco, talvez xingar, arranjar alguma coisa para implicar com você e então se lembrar do que você fez pelo resto da vida, só que no final tudo vai ficar bem.

— Ainda bem que ele não guarda rancor por muito tempo — Baekhyun brincou, vendo o outro rir.

— Ele tem uma memória bem seletiva para algumas coisas — Junmyeon explicou.

— Bom, foi minha culpa, no fim das contas. Acho que mereço.

— Se você for falar com ele e levar como pedido de desculpas uma garrafa da cerveja escura que ele mais gosta, garanto que vai sobreviver.

Baekhyun encarou Junmyeon surpreso.

— Cerveja escura que ele gosta?

— Sehun adora beber e a cerveja escura das Terras de Gelo é a sua bebida favorita no mundo. Além disso, soube que você tem um monte dela na sua adega real.

Baekhyun aquiesceu, mas continuou olhando para Junmyeon de forma curiosa.

— Por que está me ajudando?

— Vocês são almas gêmeas — disse simplista, fitando a rosa dos ventos no peito de Baekhyun. — São prometidos de alma e coração.

O Príncipe de Luz negou.

— Mas por quê? — perguntou. — E eu sei que você sabe o motivo.

Junmyeon desviou o olhar de Baekhyun e o manteve no próprio prato, sua sobremesa pela metade.

— É o meu dever — soltou baixo. — Sou o braço direito dele.

Baekhyun mordiscou a língua dentro da boca, preparando-se para a próxima pergunta.

— É recíproco?

Junmyeon sabia do que ele estava falando.

Sehun gostava dele, mas Junmyeon gostava também? Baekhyun não sentia ciúmes, até porque não tinha direito algum disso, no entanto, já que os dois iriam se casar uma hora ou outra, seria mais fácil lidar com essa informação de antemão. Pensou em até ir conversar com seus pais e inventar alguma desculpa esfarrapada para que adiassem o casamento para mais alguns anos, para dar tempo a Sehun de viver sua paixão. Baekhyun teve esse tempo, afinal. Gostou de Kyungsoo, babou anos por ela e teve seu momento de quase coração partido ao se dar conta de que nunca passaria o resto da sua vida com ela. Só que ele superou. E conheceu outra, outro, mais outra, outra, e outro, mais um e assim por diante. Não queria que Sehun e ele se casassem sem que o mais novo pudesse aproveitar algo que fazia parte da vida de cada um. 

Baekhyun não pensava muito no _depois_ do casamento porque isso o estressava, e por mais que tivesse sido muito paquerador até pouco antes de seu noivo chegar às Terras de Luz, não gostaria de imaginar um casamento em que, vivendo sob o mesmo teto e com um compromisso selado diante de todos, saísse traindo seu companheiro com outras pessoas, assim como não desejava que fosse traído. Era uma ideia estranha, sabe? Ele não conseguia pensar direito. Só... Queria ser fiel quando casado, mesmo que isso implicasse em morrer no celibato.

Além de tudo, Kim Junmyeon era um homem decente. Havia jogado papo furado com ele várias vezes, nada sério, não como naquele momento. Dava para entender porque Sehun gostava dele, era fácil.

O outro suspirou, deixando que seus olhos esverdeados se prendessem em Baekhyun.

— Minha mãe era uma _venti_ e minha outra mãe era uma _mantis_ — falou.

— Uma abençoada com a visão. Uma vidente — Baekhyun acrescentou.

— É — concordou. — Meu poder predominante é o do vento. Gosto de dizer que sou mais _venti_ do que qualquer um. — Baekhyun não duvidava. Junmyeon era conhecido por lutar por anos nas fronteiras sombrias como um soldado extraordinário, um dos _venti_ mais poderosos do reino. — Mas de vez em quando... — ele continuou. — Às vezes consigo ver coisas. Não tudo. Não por muito tempo. Flashs. Uma cena curta. — Os olhos esverdeados de Junmyeon ficaram mais intensos ao encarar Baekhyun de novo. — Eu vi Sehun. E ele estava com você — falou. — Ele estava feliz — sua voz soou carinhosa.

Baekhyun não abriu a boca, deixando que Junmyeon continuasse.

— Sabia que ele te escrevia cartas? — continuou. — Sehun passava horas e horas debruçado na mesa te escrevendo coisas, contando bobagens e perguntando sobre você. — Junmyeon bebeu um gole do seu vinho de amora. — Sim, você nunca recebeu essas cartas, embora tenham feito Sehun pensar que sim.

— Como?

— O antigo tutor de Sehun era meio... Era um pouco conservador. Um extremista, na verdade. Ele apoiava a ideia dos tempos de guerra, de que Vento e Luz não poderiam ser amigas, que deveriam lutar e se matar para que a nação poderosa, Vento, fosse a única a existir. — Junmyeon riu sem humor. — A tatuagem de vocês dois era como um sinal dos deuses para que houvesse destruição, mesmo que fosse mais que evidente que as tatuagens eram um sinal de bênção e união ao nosso reino. O problema era que esse homem não era um extremista idiota que é fácil de jogar nas masmorras. Ele era esperto. Uma cobra — contou. — Encheu a cabeça de Sehun de bobagens por anos. Fez com que ele acreditasse que você nunca respondia suas cartas porque era um monstro. E sempre comparava vocês dois de um jeito ruim. Se Sehun não fosse perfeito, usava de métodos pouco convencionais.

— Tortura — Baekhyun sussurrou, porque tinha experimentado um pouco disso com um tutor que, achando que podia bater em Baekhyun, ficou cego para o resto da vida.

Junmyeon concordou.

— Quando cheguei para ser o tutor dele, tinha acabado de perder minha alma gêmea — segredou. — Não era o meu melhor momento e Sehun era uma muralha impenetrável que parecia não ter fim. Demorou até que eu conseguisse escalar essa muralha depois de milhares e milhares de tentativas para chegar no topo.

Baekhyun se ajeitou na cadeira, dando um jeito de tirar os sapatos e de cruzar as pernas confortavelmente para continuar ouvindo Junmyeon.

— Ele acabou nutrindo certos sentimentos por mim nesse tempo — disse. — E eu correspondi muitos deles de uma forma errada porque doía demais não ter isso — ele colocou a mão no coração, segurando a camisa com força. — Fui muito egoísta. — Junmyeon bebeu de novo, dessa vez um pouco mais. — Parece um vazio aqui dentro. Minha existência, na verdade. Depois não. E então _tudo_. É como se eu fosse explodir e no último segundo não, ficando cheio de muito nada. — Seu tom de voz era de angústia. — Os deuses foram cruéis nessa parte porque parece que nunca vai acabar — murmurou. — Mas Sehun fazia essa sensação se tornar quase suportável. 

Os dois ficaram em silêncio durante um minuto, dando tempo para que Junmyeon se recuperasse e quisesse falar.

— Você perguntou se é recíproco... — Junmyeon recuperou a voz. — Somos bons amigos agora, garanto. Eu amo Sehun. Amo profunda e verdadeiramente. Dou a minha vida por ele e é a ele que vou servir pelo resto da minha vida sem arrependimento algum. Mas ainda aqui — ele segurou a região do seu coração —, é uma bagunça. E ele não merece um coração assim, com sentimentos assim.

De novo, aqueles olhos esverdeados o encararam seriamente.

— Você é o coração dele, Baekhyun. Pra sempre.

O Príncipe de Luz engoliu em seco, assistindo Junmyeon mexer nos bolsos do casaco, tirando dali um maço de cartas.

— Consegui recuperar algumas das cartas que ele te escreveu com o antigo tutor, mas era muito tarde. E, de modo egoísta, com medo de que Sehun me deixasse de lado, nunca contei que você sequer recebeu alguma. — Junmyeon colocou o maço de cartas na mesa e empurrou em direção a Baekhyun. — Mas vou contar. E pedir desculpas. Assim como peço a você agora.

Baekhyun pegou o pacote de cartas na mão, sentindo desprender-se delas um aroma perdido em sua infância.

— Você não tem culpa disso, Junmyeon — falou, por fim. — Mas se isso faz você se sentir melhor e em paz, aceito suas desculpas. Não guardo rancor nenhum de você, jamais. — Deu a ele um sorriso verdadeiro. — E quanto a pedir desculpas a Sehun... Não se esqueça de levar a cerveja escura das Terras de Gelo que ele gosta, está bem? Ouvi dizer que há muitas garrafas na minha adega real — disse em tom de brincadeira, mais leve, vendo Junmyeon rir.

— Obrigado pela dica.

Baekhyun encarou as cartas mais uma vez e abriu uma.

— Obrigado — agradeceu a Junmyeon.

Silenciosamente, Junmyeon deixou um aperto carinhoso no ombro de Baekhyun e o deixou sozinho para ler cada linha sincera que Sehun lhe havia escrito.

[...]

Sehun estava deitado em sua cama olhando para o teto sem de fato olhá-lo.

Sua cabeça estava presa na lembrança vergonhosa de outro dia, quando ele e Baekhyun ficaram tão próximos de uma forma que... Bem, Sehun não era cego e Baekhyun não uma ameba de esterco que causava repulsa. O Príncipe de Luz era suportável. Sim, aturável. Dava para engolir. Mas quem ele queria enganar? Baekhyun era extremamente bonito. Aqueles olhos azuis te olhando seriamente... Era charmoso também. Engraçado. Inteligente. Bom de papo e _muito_ sexual — e ele tinha noção disso, do poder que causava nas pessoas. O problema foi que o corpo de Sehun acabou reagindo a ele da única forma que sabia e num momento indevido: uma ereção enorme, dolorosa, que Baekhyun teve a oportunidade de sentir.

Gostaria de apagar esse dia da sua mente.

Depois de acordar tarde por conta de um jantar dançante na noite anterior que a Rainha tinha feito em sua homenagem, Sehun se encontrava sozinho no andar em que a Corte do Vento estava se hospedando. Tomou o café sozinho e saiu perambular pelo Castelo do Sol.

— Você sabe onde está o—

— Príncipe Baekhyun? — a funcionária do castelo não deixou Sehun terminar, perguntando sorridente. — O Príncipe Baekhyun está na sala de treino. Na ala oeste.

Sehun franziu o cenho. Não queria saber de Baekhyun, queria saber do seu pessoal, mas a julgar pelo fato de que a mãe de Baekhyun levava seus amigos para baixo e para cima em passeios e aventuras, restava apenas a companhia de Baekhyun.

— Claro, muito obrigado.

Não foi difícil encontrar a sala de treino. Era só seguir os risinhos e suspiros das funcionárias pelo adorável Príncipe Baekhyun.

Havia um plateia até que grande admiradores vendo Baekhyun lutar com uma projeção mágica muito realista de um monstro habitante das fronteiras sombrias. O monstro era grande, forte e impiedoso, mas Baekhyun não era um lutador ruim. Na verdade, ele era muito bom. Seus golpes eram sempre certeiros e ele era rápido. Sehun podia ver que ele era um exímio estrategista, um talento nato dos maiores guerreiros das Terras de Luz. Só que Baekhyun não estava com a intenção de matar o monstro de uma vez. Ele parecia brincar. Estava torturando a projeção como se fosse a presa fugindo na caçada.

Sehun assistiu ao Príncipe Baekhyun em silêncio se movendo pelo tatame da sala imensa, sem camisa, a pele com uma fina camada brilhante de suor, a mão habilidosa movendo a famosa espada Áster, feita da explosão de uma estrela com fragmentos de um buraco negro que um Viajante (ou _teleporter_ ) conseguiu ao viajar em direção a um. Em um momento em que Baekhyun ficou de costas, Sehun enxergou a cicatriz do ferimento de anos atrás, quando o outro fora atingido por uma flecha envenenada por magia ruim. Baekhyun ficou à beira da morte, quase levando Sehun junto, não fosse pelo esforço tamanho que o Oh fizera em se obrigar a viver e fazer com que Baekhyun também vivesse.

Ver Baekhyun decepar a cabeça do monstro com um sorriso de canto e os olhos azuis brilhando em um prazer desconhecido foi interessante. Sehun se encontrou engolindo pesado e com a respiração um pouco mais forte.

Byun Baekhyun era extremamente perigoso e gostoso. Gostoso de um jeito cruel, mas também agradável (e Sehun, secretamente, gostava de coisas assim).

Sorrindo em sua direção, Baekhyun acenou e Sehun bateu palmas.

— Você parece ter se divertido bastante. — Sehun caminhou para perto de Baekhyun, o que foi um erro. Conseguia ver as gotas de suor escorregando por seu peito. Conseguia ver com ricos detalhes a tatuagem da rosa dos ventos com o seu nome marcado para sempre ali. Conseguia ver o quanto os olhos azuis de Baekhyun estavam mais intensos e tão selvagens. Conseguia ver a maneira como a calça de couro apertada se ajustava de uma forma sensual demais nos quadris do outro. — Então é assim que você vence suas lutas, Príncipe Baekhyun? Tirando a roupa?

Baekhyun riu.

— Sem roupa é um nocaute e tanto, não acha? — respondeu vagaroso, fazendo com que Áster brilhasse intensamente e se transformasse em um anel de uma estrela de várias pontas que colocou no dedo afilado. 

— Para os corações fracos, talvez sim.

— E o seu coraçãozinho, Príncipe Sehun, é fraco?

— Olha, você tem que tentar bem mais para me atingir.

— É um desafio?

Sehun sorriu, dando de ombros.

— Treinando sozinho?

— Gosto de me aquecer sozinho de manhã e cortar algumas cabeças, faz do meu dia bem melhor.

— Vou me lembrar de manter minha cabeça fora do seu caminho de manhã.

— Você está seguro — respondeu. — Gosto de onde sua cabeça está e de todo resto que vem com ela. — Os olhos azuis de Baekhyun desceram pelo corpo de Sehun sutilmente. — Quer brincar um pouco comigo?

— É um desafio?

— Se você quiser que seja, vai ser um desafio. Estou sob suas ordens. 

— Não pensava que você se importava muito com o que eu quero.

— Você é minha alma gêmea, meu prometido de coração e alma. Devo me importar, não é? — O tom de voz doce com aquela postura despreocupada não era uma combinação que Oh Sehun gostava (droga, ele gostava muito mesmo).

— Você está estranhamente amável demais.

— E você não gosta assim? Porque posso ser outras coisas se você quiser que eu seja.

Sehun arqueou a sobrancelha.

— Você está carente, Baekhyun?

A gargalhada que ele soltou fez Sehun engolir a saliva com muito esforço.

(Odiava Baekhyun sem camisa).

— Não é à toa que você é minha alma gêmea.

— Então estou certo?

— Tenho uma reputação a zelar — falou. — Mas não posso guardar segredo de você.

— Claro, claro, meu prometido de coração e alma — zombou.

— Posso não prestar na maior parte do tempo — Baekhyun começou, ao qual Sehun acresceu num sussurro “ _o tempo todo_ ” —, só que vai descobrir que também posso ser muito fiel.

Sehun deu mais ênfase a sua sobrancelha levantada.

— Está mantendo teu saco puro por minha causa?

— Pra você, na verdade.

— Quem disse que quero ele, Baekhyun?

— Preciso falar de novo sobre o fato de você ser minha alma gêmea, meu prometido de alma e coração e o blá-blá-blá dos deuses? Porque posso refrescar sua memória sem problema algum e te lembrar que agora você tem total e profunda responsabilidade sobre mim e todas as outras partes interessantes do meu corpo — completou com um sorrisinho.

Sehun preferiu não responder, dando as costas a Baekhyun para que ele não visse o sorriso que insistia em se manter nos lábios ao ouvir que não estava beijando a boca de ninguém. Isso deixava Sehun estranhamente em paz e feliz? Ele estava em dúvida, mas sentia uma espécie de satisfação em ter ciência de que Baekhyun dizia ser fiel. A bem da verdade, Sehun era fiel há muito tempo, não por vontade própria. Junmyeon e ele tiveram sim um envolvimento, beijos, carícias, toques além das roupas, compartilhar da mesma cama. No entanto, com Junmyeon era diferente. Era bom ao mesmo tempo que parecia que uma parte de Junmyeon estava distante demais de Sehun.

Sehun também tentou com outras pessoas. Mas não conseguia. Não sentia vontade. E olhando para Baekhyun ali, todo suado, sem camisa, aquela tatuagem dizendo que ele era uma parte sua pelo resto da vida... O Príncipe do Ar precisava de muito autocontrole para evitar que seus pensamentos criassem cenas e desejos.

Caminhou em direção ao arsenal exposto na imensa parede da sala de treino e pegou uma espada qualquer apenas para experimentar seu peso. Armas não faziam muito o seu tipo de luta. Era bom no corpo a corpo e matando ou deixando as pessoas inconscientes ao sugar o ar de cada célula sua. Se tivesse que usar uma arma, preferia arcos. Na última vez que tinha testado em campo aberto, Sehun havia disparado muitas flechas que, ao controle do seu vento, acertaram os alvos em cheio. Mas nunca o deixavam ir em combate direto. O futuro rei das Terras do Ar não podia se expor dessa maneira.

— Vamos brincar — disse à Baekhyun, ainda de costas viradas.

— Que tipo de brincadeira?

— Luta corpo a corpo.

Sentiu a aproximação do mais velho às costas, seu calor corporal atingindo cada fio sobrevivente de Sehun, que não se moveu. Então, como se tivesse recebido um sinal positivo, Baekhyun colocou ambas as mãos nos quadris de Sehun, levando a sua boca ao pé da orelha.

— Vou ter algum incentivo?

Sehun tentou parecer desinteressado, os olhos presos na espada.

— Quem for derrubado tira uma peça de roupa.

O som da respiração misturada a uma risada baixa fez os pelos de Sehun se arrepiarem. Baekhyun teria percebido?

— Parece que estou em desvantagem, não é? — murmurou rouco. — E você muito vestido.

— Não quer colocar alguma coisa?

Ele riu de novo e Sehun engoliu em seco ao sentir o nariz dele roçando na curvatura do seu pescoço. Baekhyun estava roubando seu cheiro? O mais novo sentiu vontade se inclinar um pouco para trás, jogando um pouco do seu peso, e fechar o olhos. Aguentou firme, no entanto.

— Eu me garanto — sussurrou. — Mas você quer ouvir um segredo?

Conseguiu apenas assentir.

— Estou sem nada por baixo da calça.

A boca de Sehun se encheu de água instantaneamente e parecia que seu corpo estava mais quente do que o normal, os batimentos cardíacos mais acelerados. Torceu para que Baekhyun não percebesse nada e talvez não tivesse já que se afastou mais rápido que o esperado.

As lembranças de Sehun sobre a luta eram uma mistura de coisas que o deixavam com vontade de fechar os olhos e sorrir. Ficar com Baekhyun era tão divertidamente fácil e simples. Implicar com ele ou sobre ele. Fazer piadinhas. Correr atrás dele para chutar seu traseiro por um golpe baixo. Reclamar de quando o derrubou no chão e tudo o que ele tirou foi o par de meias, dando a desculpa de que “ _calma que o melhor fica para o final_ ”. E Sehun caiu um pouco de propósito e perdeu o casaco. Caiu de novo e perdeu o colete. Caiu mais uma vez sob a gargalhada de Baekhyun em seus ouvidos, o cheiro do perfume dele misturado com suor enchendo seu olfato de uma vontade insana de lamber suas clavículas ossudas. Caiu novamente e perdeu a camisa, sentindo o peso de Baekhyun nas costas depois que a tirou, a mão dele passeando pela rosa dos ventos.

— É esquisito — ele comentou baixinho.

— O quê?

— Ver meu nome tatuado em você.

— Por que você acha isso?

— É esquisito porque eu gosto.

Sehun se remexeu até ficar deitado com as costas no chão, Baekhyun acima dele, sentado em seu quadril.

Os olhos azuis de Baekhyun estavam mais escuros, como o fundo de um oceano, e seu cabelo preto caía bagunçado, a boca tão vermelhinha... Sehun levou sua mão ao peito alheio, bem onde ficava a marca da sua alma gêmea. Com o indicador, contornou os desenhos da rosa dos ventos, passeando pelo norte, sul, leste e oeste, terminando bem onde seu nome estava escrito. _Meu_ , pensou.

Subiu o olhar para Baekhyun e o encontrou encarando sua boca.

Esperou que ele o beijasse. Mas Baekhyun não era do tipo que fazia alguma coisa se não tivesse permissão, pelo menos uma que fosse sonora.

E foi assim que Sehun terminou com uma ereção no meio das pernas. O peso do corpo de Baekhyun, seus olhos que o devoravam, seu coração acelerado e aquela vontade insana que tinha em querer ser beijado fizeram com que seu sangue se reunisse todo em um lugar que andava carente há mais tempo do que o comum. Sehun nunca tinha ficado tão excitado assim por alguém, nem mesmo por Junmyeon.

— Baekhyun — falou, tentando não soar suplicante, ao ponto de ofegar como se estivesse na cama com alguém. — Sai.

Como se não tivesse ouvido, Baekhyun subiu uma de suas mãos pelo pescoço de Sehun, bem devagarinho, obrigando que Sehun levantasse um pouco mais seu olhar, parando com o polegar em seus lábios, por onde o passou lentamente.

— Uh? — soltou, meio que hipnotizado.

— Baekhyun, sai, por favor.

— Por qu— _Ah_! — ele soltou em compreensão ao remexer os quadris, sentindo que havia uma coisa bem grande e dura roçando por entre a separação das suas nádegas.

Os dois se separaram depressa e Sehun queria enfiar a cabeça dentro de um buraco por ter _aquilo_ bem ali na frente de Baekhyun. O pior era que estava excitado _por causa_ do Baekhyun. Ele respirou fundo e se levantou, pegando a camisa do chão numa tentativa de tentar esconder.

— Para de olhar — resmungou a Baekhyun.

— Graças aos deuses que você é a minha alma gêmea.

— Baekhyun! — reclamou.

— Isso é...

— Cala a boca, está bem? Já estou envergonhado o suficiente.

— Não tem que se envergonhar de nada. É algo natural. Eu causo isso nas pessoas.

Sehun jogou a camisa na cara dele, que riu e desviou.

— Quer que eu te ajude com isso?

— O quê?

— Tenho uma boca muito boa para fazer coisas além de falar.

Sehun parou por um minuto e cogitou. _Deuses_ , ele olhou bem para a boca de Baekhyun e quase conseguiu sentir a sensação dela, da sua língua úmida passeando por sua barriga, descendo para baixo, a sua voz manhosa perguntando se Sehun estava gostando e se queria mais, se tudo bem continuar e se ele podia enfiar tudo de uma vez... Pela forma como Baekhyun o olhava, podia jurar que seus pensamentos não eram segredo.

Ele parou, respirou fundo e reuniu o resto da sua dignidade, saindo da sala de treino o mais rápido possível, largando Baekhyun para trás.

Como uma criancinha birrenta, o Príncipe das Terras do Ar virou na cama de um lado para o outro em desespero.

Sua mãe provavelmente já estaria sabendo do ocorrido, porque Junmyeon era obrigado a relatar tudo o que podia em relação a ele e Baekhyun. Por um lado era bom, sua mãe não pegaria no seu pé durante um tempo por tornar o elo com Baekhyun mais consistente; aquilo foi consistente até _demais_. Mas por outro lado, aquele que Sehun menos queria considerar, era o fato que estava evitando fazia dias, desde que chegara às Terras de Luz e estava convivendo com Baekhyun. Mais de um mês, certo?

Ele se sentia atraído fisicamente e sexualmente por Byun Baekhyun.

Seu corpo reagia a ele de maneiras que Sehun não conseguia controlar. E se odiava porque gostava daquilo, dos flertes, das brincadeiras, os olhos azuis devorando cada célula sua.

Pelos deuses.

Malditos deuses.

Doze Reinos pelo globo, uma população de milhões de pessoas, e os infelizes escolhem justamente o futuro rei do reino inimigo. Era muito azar.

E Sehun estava com _muita_ vontade de beijar a boca daquele azar.

As batidinhas na porta do quarto atrapalharam o rapaz de imaginar um Baekhyun seminu sugerindo que os dois fizessem coisas divertidas de adultos. Sem roupas, de preferência.

Sehun se levantou da cama e amarrou o roupão de banho sem muito jeito no corpo. Se fosse alguém da Corte do Vento, muito provavelmente Junmyeon ou Jongin, já estavam acostumados a ver seu futuro rei nu.

— Se você veio me encher o saco de novo, Jongin, eu juro que vo—

— É o Baekhyun.

Sehun parou com a mão na maçaneta da porta, o coração começando a bater forte ao ponto de subir pela garganta. Amarrou o roupão de banho com mais força, dois nós por precaução, porque estava nu por baixo dele e não tinha faculdades mentais de que manteria o pano cobrindo seu corpo perto de Baekhyun. Abriu a porta, apenas uma fresta para colocar a cabeça, e espiou o lado de fora.

Baekhyun usava seu pijama preto, o cabelo um pouco úmido empurrado para trás como se tivesse tomado um banho, e segurava uma cesta nas mãos.

— Posso saber o motivo da ilustre visita ao meu quarto a essa hora da noite, Príncipe Baekhyun?

— Eu quero conversar com você.

— A essa hora?

— Sei que é tarde — ele passou uma das mãos pela nuca, como se estivesse sem jeito —, mas é que quero me desculpar pelo jantar.

— Podia fazer isso de manhã.

— Podia — concordou. — Só que eu não conseguiria dormir por ficar pensando em você e... — Baekhyun mordiscou o lábio inferior. — Eu queria te ver também.

— Com saudade de mim, é? — Sehun zombou.

Baekhyun riu baixinho, uma pequena mecha do cabelo úmido escapando e caindo bem no meio da sua testa, como um charme natural.

— É — ele respondeu. Não pareceu zombaria. Ou brincadeira. Nem ironia. Parecia... sincero. Parecia que ele falava uma verdade.

Byun Baekhyun, o futuro rei das Terras de Luz, sentindo saudade de Sehun?

— O que tem na cesta? — Apontou com a cabeça para ela.

— Um suborno, caso você não me desculpe.

— Acha que me trazendo aquele bolo de chocolate maravilhoso vai conseguir perdão?

— Também trouxe cerveja escura das Terras de Gelo e um pãozinho de queijo que acredito que você nunca tenha comido. Ele é fenomenal. Macio por dentro e cremoso. 

Sehun chiou baixinho, suspirando.

— Você está perdoado — declarou. — Entre.

Os dois se acomodaram cada um de um canto no sofá que havia sido feito sob uma das janelas do quarto — Sehun adorava acordar, pegar a xícara de café e se acomodar ali para olhar a Floresta Solar e sentir a brisa do vento na visão privilegiada que tinha. No meio dos dois, Baekhyun arrumou a cesta e tirou dela os subornos.

— Quem te contou sobre isso? — Sehun segurava uma garrafa da sua cerveja favorita.

— Coisa de alma gêmea.

Sehun girou os olhos.

— Jongin? — Sehun sugeriu.

— Junmyeon.

O mais novo riu e bebeu um gole da cerveja escura, roubando um daqueles pãezinhos de queijo que Baekhyun tinha trazido; ainda estavam quentes e eram tão macios, o queijo derretido no meio temperado com orégano e azeite eram o melhor de tudo.

— Peço desculpas pelo comentário que fiz no jantar — Baekhyun disse baixo. — Foi indelicado da minha parte.

Sehun mastigou o pão de queijo mais devagar.

— Jongin não vai me deixar viver em paz por muito tempo querendo saber o que aconteceu e Junmyeon provavelmente já relatou a minha mãe que andei ficando de pau duro pelo meu futuro marido, mas tudo bem — disse. — Aceito suas desculpas. Até porque eu faria o mesmo se fosse o contrário e tivesse a oportunidade.

Baekhyun cortou um pedaço do bolo de chocolate, entregando a Sehun.

— Se quiser, pode fazer o mesmo comigo.

Sehun o encarou e desceu o olhar para baixo, para as calças.

— Não vejo ninguém animadinho por aqui.

— Isso é fácil de conseguir.

O mais novo jogou a tampinha da cerveja em Baekhyun, evitando olhar para qualquer parte do corpo que não fosse o rosto.

— Pelo menos a minha mãe vai me dar um pouco de sossego agora.

— Sem mensagens de fogo?

— Sem mensagens de fogo por um tempo, finalmente. — Juntou as mãos como se estivesse agradecido. — Ela vai ficar bem feliz que eu e minha alma gêmea estamos mais próximos.

— Sempre que precisar de conteúdo adulto para sua mãe, estou à disposição. — Abriu um sorriso de canto, fazendo Sehun rir. — E falando em mãe, as fofocas correm bem rápido por aqui, então logo a minha vai saber também.

— Argh, a sua mãe — Sehun gemeu. — Aposto que amanhã eu vou receber uma cesta de lubrificantes e cremes cheirosos para o corpo.

— Gosto do creme que tem cheiro de baunilha, está bem?

— Vou me lembrar disso — respondeu, evitando contato visual.

Sehun se manteve ocupado em mastigar e beber sua cerveja, concentrando toda a sua energia nisso. Gostaria de falar alguma bobagem ou piadinha, mas toda vez que levantava os olhos e encontrava Baekhyun o encarando, sentia a boca do estômago nervosa e desistia.

— No que você estava pensando naquela hora? — Ouviu Baekhyun perguntar. — Na sala de treino.

Sehun sentiu as orelhas queimando só de lembrar dos seus pensamentos mais sórdidos e do que estava com vontade de fazer.

— Não tinha como pensar em muito com você se esfregando em mim.

— Então a culpa é minha?

— Basicamente.

— Fico lisonjeado.

— Vai se danar — Sehun resmungou, ouvindo a risada gostosa dele como resposta.

Baekhyun ficou de pé e colocou as mãos no bolso do pijama.

— Vou deixar você dormir — disse. — Mas queria te entregar isso.

Tirou um envelope do bolso e o estendeu a Sehun.

— Desculpa pela demora em te responder — pediu. — Prometo que nunca mais vou te deixar esperando.

Os dedos de Sehun tocaram nos de Baekhyun ao pegar a carta, e seu indicador se enroscou com o dele. Ele sentiu vontade de abrir a boca e pedir pra que ele ficasse. _Fica mais um pouco comigo_. Só queria que ele continuasse ali, enchendo seu saco e fazendo piadinhas de duplo sentido, deixando que aquela sensação gostosa na boca do estômago nunca acabasse.

Baekhyun aguardou um pouco, como se também estivesse esperando ouvir alguma coisa — ou reunindo coragem para dizer alguma coisa. Sehun se viu paralisado, no entanto. Com medo. Um medo de que pudesse estar nutrindo sentimentos por sua alma gêmea.

Quando Baekhyun saiu do quarto, Sehun sentia saudade.

[...]

_Minha doce alma gêmea,_

_(Tudo bem me chamar de doce. O meu_ eu _de 15 anos provavelmente iria tirar uma com a sua cara sobre isso, mas o Baekhyun de agora sinceramente gosta de ser chamado de doce, inclusive pensei em colocar uma observação bem cabulosa aqui, sugerindo a doçura de certas partes do meu corpo, porém vou manter a compostura, está bem? Mas fica aí a dica para você)._

 _Sinceramente, também acho curioso o fato de eu e você sermos almas gêmeas. Como será que os deuses decidem isso? Será que eles fazem unidunitê_ _e escolhem? Ou é totalmente aleatório? Será que os deuses têm deuses acima deles que são responsáveis por isso? Há alguma divisão celeste que fica incumbida de selecionar pares similares? Gostaria de que houvesse um serviço de atendimento ao cliente quanto ao assunto._

_Li uma vez em um livro, não lembro o nome e já faz uns dez anos, mas que dizia que temos cordas em nossa essência no universo e que essas cordas emitem sons. Será que é assim que escolhem quem vai nascer com a tatuagem parecida, o nome da pessoa junto? Porque se for dessa maneira, eu e você estamos na mesma frequência, emitindo a mesma melodia (admite que foi bonitinho)._

“Você gosta de pensar que é minha alma gêmea?” _, você me perguntou. O Baekhyun de 15 anos não gostava de pensar. Naquela época eu estava revoltado demais em estudar tanto para te superar que a ideia parecia absurda. O problema era que eu não te conhecia. Culpava você por algo que não era sequer sua culpa. Então fico feliz em não responder isso quando era jovem._

_(O Baekhyun de agora sinceramente gosta de pensar que você é minha alma gêmea. Gosto, é claro, depois que te conheci e me odeio por não ter passado mais tempo com você antes, descobriria mais cedo que ter uma alma gêmea é incrível de um jeito que nunca imaginava._

_A questão é que não gosto só porque você é bonito, alto, charmoso e abençoado em muitos aspectos físicos que você bem sabe que admiro e mantenho um carinho profundo. Mas, Sehun, eu gosto da sua presença. Gosto da sua risada. Gosto do seu jeito de falar e de me responder. Gosto quando diz “_ eu te odeio” _, porque lá no fundinho há uma certeza de que não, você não me odeia. Gosto da sensação que você me dá, algo que nunca senti com nenhuma pessoa que fiquei. E deve ser por isso que somos almas gêmeas. De uma forma esquisita, desde que chegou aqui, tudo ficou melhor. Especialmente para mim)._

_Assim, Príncipe Sehun, sempre que tiver vontade de me escrever, sinta-se livre para fazê-lo. Como sua alma gêmea e o mais velho, vou adorar responder seus questionamentos (o Baekhyun de agora adora questionamentos sexuais, fique à vontade)._

_Como meu coração, as Terras de Luz são sua casa também (isso se estende exclusivamente ao meu quarto, que você bem sabe onde fica)._

_Com amor e para sempre,_

_Seu Byun Baekhyun_

_P.s.: O Sehun de 12 anos me mandou uma flor amassada chamada “_ beijo-de-moça _”, muito comum nas Terras do Ar, bem nas proximidades do Castelo de Ventania. Então, estou te enviando um vale de “_ beijo-de-moço _”, muito comum aqui nas Terras do Luz, popularmente encontrado na região da minha boca. Vale um beijo meu. Quando quiser. (No lugar que quiser)._

[...]

Baekhyun estava enfiado no meio da papelada no Gabinete Real. Era uma muralha de papel e assuntos que precisava lidar ainda naquele dia e não eram nem dez horas.

Ele precisava de férias. Urgentemente.

Desde que seus pais tinham delegado responsabilidades extras de ajudar na gestão de um reino como um rei deveria fazer, Baekhyun realmente tinha pouco tempo para ir vadiar. Quando ia, era somente após o expediente real. Então, sim, ele gostava de descer para Sirius com Park Chanyeol ao lado e se enfiar em bares ou bordéis para ver algum show e encher a cara — para Baekhyun, conseguir alguém para beijar. Com a chegada de Oh Sehun no castelo, contudo, sua diversão tinha se tornado outra.

Baekhyun suspirou, passando os olhos por aquela ata, tentando se concentrar no assunto. Arrumou os óculos no nariz e deixou sua assinatura junto do carimbo real, conferindo o documento por uma segunda vez antes de passar para o outro da pilha.

— Posso entrar, futuro rei?

Tomando um susto, Baekhyun levantou os olhos do documento e encontrou Sehun parado no batente da porta, os braços cruzados no peito. Abriu um sorriso, involuntário, sentindo aquela sensação morna de um comichão começando a se espalhar por todo o corpo e ferver aos pouquinhos.

A julgar pela expressão animada no rosto do mais novo, ele estava querendo contar alguma coisa ou fofocar. Baekhyun estava aprendendo a ler sua alma gêmea. Conseguia, agora, facilmente descobrir quando ele se sentia irritado ou chateado, se estava ansioso ou nervoso, se estava feliz ou contente. Tinha perguntado a Park Chanyeol se era assim mesmo, se era normal, o qual Chanyeol garantiu ser absolutamente comum.

— Emoções e sentimentos muito fortes podem ser compartilhados, como felicidade, dor e machucados profundos — o herdeiro de fogo explicou, e Baekhyun se lembrou de quando ficou à beira da morte e pôde ouvir seus pais, entre um delírio e outro, falando que a situação de Sehun não era boa. No entanto, Baekhyun se recordava de como a sua tatuagem queimou e ardeu como se dissessem para que ele vivesse a todo custo. — Mas no dia a dia, se estiverem muito próximos, é bem normal conseguir saber o humor da sua alma gêmea. Você vai bater o olho e já saber. É muito louco.

Isso fez Baekhyun levantar outra dúvida.

— E tesão?

O sorrisinho que Chanyeol lhe deu foi o bastante.

— Mais louco ainda — disse apenas.

Sehun entrou no Gabinete Real e sentou-se na cadeira em frente a Baekhyun, tendo a mesa como separação.

— Posso saber o motivo da ilustre visita ao meu gabinete, Príncipe Sehun?

— Papo furado.

Baekhyun sorriu por dentro, satisfeito em saber que Sehun tinha ido lhe procurar para conversar. Ultimamente acontecia o mesmo com Baekhyun. Coisas que contaria em primeiro lugar para Chanyeol ou para Kyungsoo faziam com que ele pensasse em ir contar imediatamente para Sehun. 

— Tomei café da manhã com a tia hoje.

 _Tia_ , Baekhyun não conseguiu sorrir.

— Qual foi a peripécia da minha mãe dessa vez? — indagou. — Superou a cesta de lubrificantes e cremes da semana retrasada?

— Você nem imagina.

— Tenho até medo de perguntar.

Sehun riu para si mesmo, como se estivesse lembrando.

— Ela me deu dicas de como te seduzir — contou risonho. — Para alimentar o fogo do nosso amor no casamento.

Baekhyun se recostou na cadeira.

— Conte-me mais.

— Não posso te falar muito, porque o elemento principal nisso é a surpresa — explicou. — Mas fique ciente de que se eu seguir as dicas dela e colocar em prática, vai ser um casamento muito longo. Para o meu azar, claro.

Falar sobre o casamento fez Baekhyun trazer à tona o que vinha perturbando a sua mente há alguns dias. Sabia que Sehun estava brincando quanto ao último comentário. Mesmo assim, ficava curioso em saber se sua alma gêmea ainda mantinha o pensamento de quando chegou às Terras de Luz, porque Baekhyun não tinha mais. Pensar em passar o resto da vida com Sehun não parecia ser o inferno como imaginava antes. Quando parava para cogitar o assunto, terminava sorrindo à toa.

— Você gostaria que o casamento fosse cancelado? — Baekhyun perguntou rouco.

— Por que está me perguntando isso?

— Sua opinião é importante.

Sehun se endireitou na cadeira para fitar Baekhyun com seus olhos cinzentos, sério.

— Veja, eu sei que nosso casamento tem mais objetivos políticos se comparados à magia de uma união entre almas gêmeas. Nós dois crescemos com esse fato e não tivemos a oportunidade de fazer com que fosse um desejo meu e seu de unir os panos de bunda e passar o restante da vida juntos — falou calmo. — Mas não é como se fosse possível cancelar. Não sem um de nós dois morrer ou causar uma guerra entre os reinos. E eu sinceramente gosto de estar vivo, sabe? Acho que você também. — Baekhyun aquiesceu para ele. — Nem quero outra guerra entre Luz e Ar. Então, é bem simples: dos males o menor. Nós somos bons juntos. E consigo suportar você por uns quarenta anos.

Sehun terminou seu discurso e Baekhyun concordou em silêncio, sentindo-se aliviado por dentro.

— Você disse só quarenta anos?

— Já é bastante tempo, Baekhyun.

— Meu avô morreu beirando ao cem.

— Pelos deuses, isso é muito tempo para alguém estar vivo.

— Genética — lembrou. — Vá se preparando.

— As dicas de sedução da sua mãe não vão ser o bastante.

— Fique tranquilo e deixe que eu faço o resto da magia acontecer.

Sehun gargalhou alto, espalhafatoso.

— Você é um ridículo, sabia?

— Vai poder me lembrar disso durante nossos cem anos de casamento.

— Estou começando a me arrepender, Baekhyun.

— Tarde demais para desistir.

Sehun mostrou a língua para Baekhyun e se colocou de pé, pronto para fuçar no gabinete.

O mais novo foi de um lado a outro na sala a esmo, pegando objetos e os largando rápido pela falta de interesse. Acabou por ir para mais perto de Baekhyun, sentando na beirada da mesa de trabalho, ficando de frente para ele, poucos centímetros de distância os separando.

— Está muito ocupado hoje?

— Um pouquinho. — Sua cabeça apontou para a pilha de documentos que precisava tomar providências naquele dia. 

— Você quer ajuda? Cuido desse tipo de coisa lá em casa.

— Está tão entediado assim para oferecer ajuda com burocracia de escritório quando você está de férias disso?

— Um pouquinho? — devolveu. — E tentando fugir da tia.

Baekhyun riu soprado.

— Agora você sabe o que aguentei por vinte quatro anos da minha vida.

— Entenda, eu adoro ela — Sehun falou —, mas há alguns limites que prefiro preservar. Se bem que a minha mãe já ultrapassou todos eles.

— É muito ruim?

— Você já viu a minha mãe aparecendo nas lareiras do castelo irritada. E ela tem um talento incrível de colocar algo na cabeça e não desistir dessa ideia. Então, _é muito pior_.

— Se você está tentando me assustar sobre a sua mãe, olha, meus parabéns, conseguiu.

— Bom, pelos menos agora tenho companhia no sofrimento.

— Estou começando a me arrepender.

— Tarde demais para isso, companheiro. 

Baekhyun ganhou uma piscadinha de Sehun, apoiando a cabeça em uma das mãos para observá-lo demoradamente.

— Quer ficar comigo hoje, então?

— Passar o dia todo com você no escritório cuidando da burocracia? Soa maravilhoso pra mim. — O mais novo inclinou a cabeça também, encarando Baekhyun demoradamente. — Aliás, temos um encontro amanhã à noite.

— Temos?

— Sua mãe queria inventar algum evento maluco com roupas desconfortáveis e alguma cantoria nada divertida, aí eu disse que estaríamos ocupados em um encontro romântico.

— E o que vai ser esse encontro romântico?

— Eu esperava que você pensasse em alguma coisa.

— Hmm... — Baekhyun franziu o cenho. — Você pode ir para o meu qua—

— Algo com roupas no corpo, Baekhyun.

Ele sorriu desavergonhadamente.

— Não se finja de santo. Sei bem que quer meu corpo nu.

Sehun desviou o olhar cinzento, as pontinhas de suas orelhas mais vermelhas do que o normal e Baekhyun achou aquilo adorável, aproveitando para, com a mão livre, colocá-la sobre o joelho de Sehun de forma despreocupada. Ele não disse nada e não parecia incomodado; Baekhyun conseguia sentir algo vibrando... Algo como conforto. 

— Mas eu estava falando sério sobre o meu quarto, você pode ir pra lá à noite.

— E fazer exatamente o quê?

— Isso é surpresa. — Massageou o joelho dele. — Garanto que vamos estar de roupa. Mas se você quiser tirar a sua, por mim tudo bem.

— Você não perde uma oportunidade.

— Você sabe que não posso.

— _Não quer_ — corrigiu. — Devo vestir alguma coisa especial? E se você falar que não devo vestir nada... — Apontou o dedo na direção de Baekhyun, como uma ameaça.

— É mais forte que eu — justificou. — Porém, você pode ir de pijama.

— Levo alguma coisa?

— Só você mesmo — disse com um sorriso, subindo sua mão para a coxa de Sehun. — Prometo que vou ser um cavalheiro. A menos que você peça que eu não seja. — Tirou a mão da coxa dele e estendeu em sua direção, esperando que Sehun a pegasse.

Timidamente, Sehun deixou que seus dedos se entrelaçassem, sentindo o calor da palma da mão de Baekhyun.

— Você quer mesmo me ajudar?

— Aposto que você tem pessoas mais competentes para isso, mas eu realmente sou muito bom no que faço.

— Mas nenhuma dessas pessoas é a minha alma gêmea que quero passar o dia todo olhando.

Sehun abriu um sorriso pequeno, fitando as mãos unidas.

— Você com certeza aprendeu algumas dicas com a sua mãe.

— Dicas de quê? — perguntou se fazendo de bobo.

— Vamos trabalhar, Príncipe Baekhyun.

Baekhyun assistiu Sehun se levantar da mesa e contorná-la.

— Você ficou caidinho, não?

Pela forma como Sehun sorriu, Baekhyun estava fazendo um bom trabalho.

[...]

_Caro Príncipe Baekhyun,_

 _(Acredito que podemos deixar o_ doce _ou_ querido _para a intimidade, certo? Você deve ter algumas ideias e situações apropriadas, rs. )_

_Acho que nunca conversamos seriamente sobre isso, embora já tenha sido mencionado uma ou duas vezes em um papo furado. Mas por meio desta carta quero fazer um convite formal a você: gostaria de passar um tempo lá em casa, nas Terras do Ar?_

_Você precisa de férias dessa vida de ser um príncipe responsável que fica bem charmoso de óculos e concentrado, o que é um fato. E, bom, seria interessante se viesse passar um tempinho no Castelo da Ventania comigo (não estou te convidando para que venha experimentar o sofrimento daquilo que não deve ser mencionado, longe de mim). Mas a questão é que você nunca visitou as Terras do Ar do jeito certo. E eu queria te mostrar todas as coisas que gosto daqui. Com calma._

_Vou entender se você também não quiser. Porém, deixo uma ideia (suborno): há uma fonte termal nas redondezas do castelo e eu sempre nado sem roupas por lá... Sua companhia seria muito bem-vinda (você vive mencionando querer tomar banho comigo, deveria aproveitar essa oportunidade). Além disso, eu poderia te ensinar a montar um dragão. Aurora mesmo se candidatou a isso. Nas Terras do Ar podemos voar livremente sem assustar ninguém._

_Pense com carinho, está bem? (Pense em mim, sem roupa, na fonte quentinha, com você lá do lado...)._

_Com amor e seu,_

_Príncipe Sehun._

[...]

Sehun apareceu na frente da porta de Baekhyun na hora marcada, dando três batidinhas na madeira pesada. Ouviu um grito de “ _já vou!_ ” e aguardou em silêncio, aproveitando para checar o cabelo, o perfume ( _será que passei demais?_ ) e se o pijama estava bom; tinha procurado o melhor dentro das suas malas, pegando aquele azul escuro com bordados nas mangas. Quando a porta do quarto se abriu, Sehun prendeu a respiração.

Baekhyun tinha saído do banho não fazia muito tempo, era fácil de sentir o cheiro do sabonete e água morna. Seu cabelo ainda estava úmido, empurrado para trás com alguma pomada, alguns fios teimosos escapando em sua testa. Diferente do usual pijama preto, Baekhyun usava um azul muito escuro, que deixava seus olhos bem mais intensos. E, como charme, alguns botões do pijama de seda abertos para que a tatuagem da rosa dos vento ficasse à mostra.

— Parece que estamos combinando — observou os pijamas, sorrindo.

— Coisa de alma gêmea.

Baekhyun o olhou de cima a baixo, devagarinho.

— Vem, entra — chamou.

Sehun tinha perdido alguns pensamentos imaginando como seria o quarto dele. Nunca chegou a uma conclusão certa, mas olhando para as paredes e para o espaço preenchido com coisas que remetiam à várias partes de Baekhyun de maneira íntima e adorável, não tinha como ser mais perfeito.

O quarto de Baekhyun era imenso, digno de um príncipe e futuro rei. Um sistema solar em tamanho considerável estava pendurado no teto, copiando os planetas que conheciam e girando ao redor do grande e gordo sol. No restante dele, o teto, estrelas, galáxias e buracos negros estavam desenhados. Em um canto do quarto ficava a grande estante de livros junto a lareira e uma mesa de madeira entulhada de coisas; era fácil visualizar Baekhyun sentado ali, os óculos na ponta do nariz, o fogo crepitando caloroso e algum livro no colo ou debruçado escrevendo alguma carta. Havia mais duas portas no quarto, uma sendo o banheiro e outra para o seu guarda-roupa pessoal. Por fim, a cama.

A parede da cama era escura, negra. Nela, tal como o teto, estavam desenhados as principais estrelas da galáxia. Sehun guardou um sorriso ao ver que na galáxia deles, bem na Terra dos Doze Reinos, havia o desenho de uma estrela chamada Byun Baekhyun.

— Sempre fui encorajado a ter autoestima, especialmente quando criança — Baekhyun explicou ao ver o olhar de Sehun, que riu. — Aliás, sinto cheiro de baunilha em você. O que é muito gostoso, por sinal. Está tentando me seduzir, Oh Sehun?

— Sua mãe mandou muitos perfumes e cremes, preciso dar um uso a eles.

— Gosto disso — falou vagaroso, aproximando-se de Sehun mais um pouco, o suficiente para colocar o nariz na curva do seu pescoço e roubar seu cheiro rapidinho. —E quanto aos lubrificantes, não temos que dar uso a eles também?

— Aposto que você já deve ter algumas ideais de como.

— Bem interessantes, sabe. — Afastou-se de Sehun com muito esforço, prometendo a si mesmo manter a compostura. — Posso te contar quando quiser.

— Ou ter a oportunidade de me mostrar, quem sabe — respondeu como quem está despreocupado, adorando ver aquele sorriso de canto se firmar na boca de Baekhyun. — Por que tenho a sensação de que a sua cama é mais gostosa que a minha? — Sehun chamou a atenção para outra coisa, porque tinha certeza de que se Baekhyun se aproximasse e perguntasse se ele gostaria de ver aquelas ideias na pele naquele momento, ele provavelmente estaria nu em dois segundos.

— Deve ser porque esse gostoso dorme nela. — Apontou para si mesmo.

Sehun arqueou a sobrancelha para ele.

— A sua confiança precisa ser envazada, sério.

— Vai, me diz que é mentira.

— Bom, errado você não está — murmurou.

— O quê? — ele perguntou, a mão na orelha. — Você pode dizer mais alto, por favor?

— Você não é surdo. — Riu. — E então, qual é a surpresa?

Baekhyun chamou Sehun com a cabeça, para que o seguisse em direção da varanda do seu quarto.

— Você me escreveu uma carta bem gentil que gostaria de experimentar uma festa do pijama com a sua alma gêmea — contou. — Meu conceito de festinha é bem diferente do seu — soltou uma risadinha que deixava bem claro do que estava falando —, mas o que eu não faço para agradar você?

Sehun entrou na varanda e suspirou.

Quando tinha 16 anos e muitas espinhas na cara, fugiu do castelo para passear na cidade e ouviu de alguns garotos _venti_ que era bem comum fazer uma espécie de festa do pijama no quintal de casa, cada um com sua alma gêmea. Fariam uma barraca com cobertores, uma fogueirinha para assar doces e aquecer as mãos, e passariam a noite toda assistindo projeções mágicas das melhores histórias do reino, lado a lado com a pessoa que detinha a mesma tatuagem que a sua. Sehun sentiu inveja e voltou para casa irritado, escrevendo uma carta bem enfurecida de que sua alma gêmea não prestava nem para lhe dar esse luxo de sentar no mato e olhar o céu.

A varanda de Baekhyun era grande. Tinha uma parede repleta de vasinhos com suculentas dos mais variados tipos e tamanhos. Havia também uma mesa para tomar café da manhã e um balanço para relaxar. Do outro lado, contudo, estava a surpresa. Baekhyun montara uma cabana improvisada com cobertores, meia dúzia de travesseiros dentro com uma cesta cheia de doces e porcarias para que pudessem comer. Uma fogueira feita de tijolos crepitava a uma distância segura e no alto, flutuando silenciosamente, estavam pequenos globos de luz de várias cores, como se fossem os enfeites que usavam para decorar no final do ano.

Quando olhava para aquilo, Sehun se sentia na cena de algum conto de fada. Era bonito, parecia confortável e profundamente feliz.

— Obrigado, de verdade — disse rouco. — É a coisa mais legal que já me fizeram.

— Não sou sua alma gêmea à toa. — Baekhyun sorriu satisfeito, pegando sua mão para arrastá-lo para a cabana.

Junmyeon havia contado a Sehun que Baekhyun nunca recebeu suas cartas e, sinceramente, ele tinha uma suspeita disso no passado; tinha escrito muitas ofensas e insultos a ele para que, no caso de recebidas, com aquele ódio que alimentavam um do outro antes que se conhecessem, recebesse ao menos uma resposta de “ _vai se foder, Príncipe Oh Sehun_ ”. A suspeita, contudo, às vezes dava lugar a outro pensamento: Baekhyun simplesmente o odiava tanto que preferia lhe ignorar.

Contudo, era muito doce da parte de Baekhyun ler as cartas que Junmyeon lhe dera e respondê-las uma por vez, colocando em prática todos os desejos ridículos que Sehun havia escrito nelas — na semana passada, enquanto passeavam pela cidade, começou a chover e Baekhyun pegou sua mão e os dois correram debaixo da chuva como crianças, igualzinho ao que escrevera; ou quando, dias atrás, Baekhyun o levou escorregar nas famosas dunas do reino de Kyungsoo.

Não podia negar aquele fato de que Baekhyun estava tentando mesmo. Ele se importava demais com todos os desejos e vontades de Sehun. Isso era terrivelmente amável da sua parte (e fazia Sehun pensar que iria ficar bem com ele, mesmo que significasse passar cem anos juntos).

— Temos aventura, comédia, romance, terror e drama — Baekhyun listou a ele os globos de projeções mágicas que tinham para assistir. — Qual você quer?

— Pode escolher. Qualquer coisa pra mim é perfeito.

Baekhyun escolheu uma das bolinhas brilhantes e a colocou dentro da caixa preta, uma tecnologia nova que os _eletrium_ desenvolveram fazia alguns anos. Era bem prática e excelente quando havia grandes populações ou muita gente numa sala para assistir, por exemplo — seus pais usavam com muita frequência para anúncios reais nas Terras do Ar. Baekhyun criou uma pequena bola de luz e colocou dentro da caixa também e rápido como mágica a história da projeção apareceu no ar, de um tamanho perfeito para deitar e assistir confortavelmente.

Sehun não prestou muita atenção na história da projeção, não quando Baekhyun inclinou um pouco mais para seu lado e deitou a cabeça em seu ombro. Em determinado momento do filme, as mãos dos dois se esbarraram na coberta e Sehun mordiscou o lábio ao sentir Baekhyun entrelaçando os dedos de ambos, colocando bem em cima da sua coxa, enquanto deixava um carinho nela com o polegar. Nas partes mais engraçadas da história Sehun precisava manter um autocontrole maior, pois Baekhyun ria em sua orelha e causava arrepios na sua pele ao terminar por, sem querer, passar a pontinha do nariz em seu pescoço. Baekhyun estava sendo provocativo e Sehun não conseguia deixar de gostar.

Ao final da projeção, os dois estavam exaustivamente cheios de animação e batimentos cardíacos. Qualquer um que entrasse ali diria que havia uma bolha palpável e coberta de eletricidade de um tesão acumulado por dias. 

— Você quer me beijar — Sehun expôs, porque a projeção já tinha acabado fazia muito tempo e os dois estavam ali de mãos dadas se olhando. Além disso, era como se algo gritasse bem lá dentro de Sehun dizendo que Baekhyun queria puxar seu rosto e lhe beijar. 

— Quero faz tempo, nunca escondi. Mas você também quer me beijar agora — replicou. Porque também era verdade. Sehun queria muito. — Contudo, antes de qualquer beijo acontecer, e não tenho dúvidas de que vai — Sehun, empurrou seu ombro —, quero te dizer uma coisa.

— Espero que seja algo muito importante, Baekhyun, porque eu sinceramente estava pensando em usar aquele vale sobre um beijo seu em qualquer lugar que eu quiser.

Baekhyun abriu outro daqueles seus sorrisos.

— Bom, sei que vamos nos casar em algum momento — começou. — Mas antes de um compromisso tão sério como esse é normal que as pessoas namorem e eu gostaria de fazer do jeito certo. — Ele passou o polegar pela costa da mão de Sehun. — Não fui um dos melhores pretendentes no começo, confesso. — Os dois riram. — No entanto, não é segredo de ninguém que agora você é a minha pessoa favorita no mundo. — Com a mão livre, Baekhyun a enfiou no bolso do pijama e tirou uma caixinha de veludo. — Você tem uma tatuagem com o meu nome que é o suficiente pra dizer que o que temos é por bastante tempo, mas... — Baekhyun soltou a mão de Sehun e abriu a caixinha, exibindo uma fina aliança com uma pequena estrela no centro. — Oh Sehun, você gostaria de ser meu namorado?

Sehun soltou um “ _é claro que eu quero_ ” meio rouco, meio sufocado por estar imensamente feliz, e Baekhyun colocou a aliança no seu anelar da mão esquerda, porque não demoraria muito até que estivessem casados.

— Acho que é agora que você me beija — Baekhyun murmurou e Sehun fez o que sempre esteve querendo fazer há muito tempo; pulou no colo do mais velho e o beijou como estava louco para fazer.

As mãos de Baekhyun se firmaram em seus quadris e Sehun passou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele, o prendendo em um sinal silencioso de que não sairia dali por muito tempo. A parte de cima do pijama de Sehun foi parar em algum canto da cabana e, para ficar justo, a parte de cima do pijama de Baekhyun também sumiu.

— Desse jeito eu você acabar duro... — Baekhyun soltou sôfrego, fechando os olhos ao sentir Sehun rebolando em seu colo. — É algum tipo de vingança sua?

Sehun riu baixinho, puxando seu lánio inferior com a ponta dos dentes.

— Shh, tudo bem. — Deixou um beijinho em seus lábios. — Eu tenho responsabilidade por todas as partes interessantes do seu corpo, não é? Essa é uma delas. Vou fazer você se sentir bem. — Rebolou de novo, mais forte, sentindo os dedos de Baekhyun se apertarem em sua bunda. — Também tenho uma boca que é muito boa em fazer coisas além de falar, Baekhyun — murmurou, indo com seus lábios úmidos para a orelha dele. — Como te lamber... — Passou a língua pelo lóbulo da sua orelha. — Chupar... — Prendeu o lóbulo nos dentes, com delicadeza, e sugou. — E engolir... — disse a última parte devagar, ouvindo o suspiro pesado de Baekhyun.

— Eu te odeio... — ele respondeu doce, mordendo o ombro alheio.

— Eu sei que não.

E sorrindo para Baekhyun, Sehun puxou o elástico do pijama dele e enfiou sua mão para dentro, dando início à pequena diversão da noite. 

Dentro da cabana, em silêncio, os dois estavam nus debaixo da coberta, meio que abraçados, a mão de Baekhyun subindo e descendo em um carinho muito satisfatório no traseiro ardido de Sehun. O calor gostoso da fogueira improvisada de tijolos ainda crepitava sem sinal de que apagaria pelo frescor da madrugada, o que denunciava que havia a mão de Park Chanyeol naquilo.

— Se eu soubesse que pra te fazer calar a boca era só te chupar, teria me poupado muito tempo — Sehun resmungou e ouviu Baekhyun rir em seu cabelo. — Além disso, _um apagão geral_ , Baekhyun?

O outro riu de novo, lembrando-se do ocorrido. Por sorte já era tarde da noite, mas não foi algo que passou despercebido. Baekhyun ficou exaurido com o orgasmo e precisou de alguns minutos para conseguir fechar os olhos acender todas as luzes, inclusive as da usina de energia. 

— Eu não sabia que receber um orgasmo com a sua boca fosse tão incrível assim — falou. — Acabei perdendo o controle.

— Você perdeu o controle quando te enfiei na boca — Sehun lembrou. — Ficou fazendo as luzes piscarem como uma assombração.

— O que posso fazer se você é gostoso demais?

— Então a culpa é minha?

— Totalmente.

Sehun se remexeu, levantando a cabeça para buscar a boca de Baekhyun, que não negou seu beijo molhado.

— Sua mãe vai pensar que a gente consumou o casamento.

— Não falta muito pra isso... — Baekhyun beijou Sehun de novo, chupando a sua língua com mais demora. — Podemos fazer lá na fonte termal perto da sua casa.

O mais novo sentou depressa, os olhos arregalados em surpresa.

— Você vai?!

— É claro que eu vou — garantiu. — Como poderia perder a oportunidade de passar mais tempo com você? E seu suborno foi um bom incentivo pra mim.

Sehun riu como uma criancinha, pulando em cima de Baekhyun para deixar um monte de beijos em seu rosto, tagarelando sobre todas as coisas divertidas e legais iriam fazer juntos.

— Vem, vamos nos limpar e ir para cama — Baekhyun se levantou, puxando Sehun. — Vai fazer mais frio no meio da madrugada e não quero que meu namorado pegue um resfriado. 

Os dois foram para o banheiro para tentar limpar certos fluídos grudados no cabelo e no corpo, saindo de lá vestidos e com as bochechas mais avermelhadas. Baekhyun trancou a porta do quarto e da varanda, e viu Sehun deitar de um lado da cama, deitando-se no outro.

— Por que você está deitado tão longe? Eu chupei seu pau, sabe. O mínimo que mereço é abraço e carinho — Sehun reclamou.

— Desculpa — Baekhyun pediu aos risos. — Aqui, assim está bom, uh? — Tinha se aproximado, deitando a cabeça no mesmo travesseiro que Sehun.

— Mais.

Obedecendo a ordem, Baekhyun puxou Sehun para mais perto ainda, levando a perna dele para cima do seu quadril e estendendo um braço para que ele deitasse ali.

— Melhor? — perguntou.

Acomodando-se da mesma forma como estavam na cabana, Sehun ergueu os olhos e beijou o queixo de Baekhyun.

— Perfeito.

Com um pensamento, todas as luzes do quarto se apagaram.

— Quer café da manhã na cama? — Baekhyun murmurou no escuro.

— Se for possível, adoraria. — Sehun soltou um bocejo. — Jongin vai saber que fiz coisas com você se for tomar café com todo mundo amanhã.

— E isso é ruim?

— Claro que não — assegurou. — Mas vamos deixar um pouco para a imaginação dele.

Baekhyun sorriu no escuro.

— Você perdeu outra aposta, não perdeu?

Pelo suspiro de Sehun, aquilo era um sim.

— O que era, posso saber?

Sehun balançou a cabeça.

— Você já sabe.

E Baekhyun sorriu quando se deu conta do que era. Não passava daquele comichão que começava dentro do seu peito e ia se espalhando devagarinho por todo o seu corpo quando pensava ou estava perto de Sehun. Afinal, as tatuagens da rosa dos ventos não existia à toa.

— _Que você gosta de mim?_ — murmurou carinhoso.

A boca de Sehun contra a sua de novo era um óbvio _sim, e para sempre para o meu total azar_.

[...]

Despedidas eram, por definitivo, a pior coisa do mundo.

Dois anos atrás, quando Park Chanyeol teve que voltar para casa por conta de alguns assuntos de família e deixou para trás uma Kyungsoo apaixonada, Baekhyun pensou que estava no inferno. Isto porque Kyungsoo passou a ser muito mais rigorosa com seus treinamentos e deveres. Pegava no pé de Baekhyun até pelo jeito como respirava e comia (Baekhyun comia de um jeito ruidosamente irritante também). Toda a Guarda Real teve um momento de sofrimento naqueles dias sob as ordens da mulher. E Baekhyun tinha achado um completo exagero ficar daquela forma só porque o fuinha do seu melhor amigo tinha ido para casa, embora nunca tivesse falado isso em voz alta para a sua tutora com medo de perder alguns dentes. Mas Baekhyun passou por maus bocados. No entanto, vendo Oh Sehun pronto para partir com a Corte do Vento de volta às Terras do Ar, Baekhyun finalmente soube pelo que Kyungsoo passara. Deveria ter sido mais compreensível.

Aquilo doía.

Fisicamente e sentimentalmente. A sua tatuagem queimava só de pensar.

Naquele dia, em especial, Baekhyun usava trajes formais. O terno preto sob medida, gravata, colete, sapatos incômodos e todos os broches de suas conquistas militares no canto esquerdo do tecido. O anel com a espada Áster estava sempre no dedo e no pescoço levava uma fina corrente que detinha um pingente escondido sob a camisa; era uma bolinha de vidro, onde dentro havia uma rosa dos ventos de ouro e, é claro, um vento muito antigo e poderoso que Sehun aprisionara junto.

— Sempre que quiser saber onde estou ou quiser me mandar alguma mensagem, segure isso firme e diga. O vento vai se encarregar de mostrar a direção para você ou de me trazer sua mensagem — Sehun explicou, colocando a corrente no pescoço de Baekhyun. — Se você estiver em perigo, exploda o vidro e fique no centro. Isso vai criar uma tempestade e serei invocado. Prometa que nunca vai tirar.

— Prometo. — E Baekhyun o beijou, não deixando que Sehun falasse mais nenhuma palavra.

Mas lá estava Oh Sehun despedindo-se de seus pais e rindo de alguma piadinha que sua mãe fizera. Diferente de Baekhyun, Sehun se vestia preguiçosamente. Calças de couro, botas do mesmo material, a camisa azulada com botões abertos e as mangas arriadas nos cotovelos. Junmyeon segurava uma armadura consigo, contudo, porque Sehun não viajaria pelo portal como todos os outros, iria voando com Aurora para casa, para não deixar que o dragão voltasse sozinho — ainda tinha caçadores de dragões que adoravam a couraça resistente dos animais e Aurora era o dragão de estimação de Sehun.

Sehun se despediu de todos e deu algumas ordens à Corte do Vento, pegando a armadura das mãos de Junmyeon.

— Volte em segurança — Junmyeon disse a ele. — Mande mensagens de vento no decorrer do caminho para não deixar seus pais preocupados.

— Claro, claro, Myeon — garantiu. — Adiante todas as coisas chatas pra mim em casa.

Junmyeon aquiesceu e se afastou, unindo-se ao grupo no centro do portal.

Kim Jongin invocou a camada brilhante e colorida do portal, assistindo um por um passar por ela e sair do outro lado, no gramado esverdeado do Castelo da Ventania, nas Terras do Ar. Por fim, ele deu um tchauzinho para Baekhyun e entrou, sugando junto de si a camada brilhante. O portal sumiu.

Sehun ficou para trás e olhou para Baekhyun, indicando com a cabeça o lado de fora, para onde Aurora estava. 

Assim que teve a oportunidade, Sehun puxou Baekhyun para um canto sem os olhos de ninguém e o apertou contra si, sua boca buscando a dele com desespero, sua mãos arranhando sua nuca ou se embrenhando em seus cabelos escuros. Não fosse pelo rugido que Aurora soltou fazendo tremer o castelo inteiro, Sehun teria tirado todas as roupas de Baekhyun e feito alguma loucura ali mesmo. 

— Esse lagarto gigante intrometido — resmungou, ajeitando a calça e ajudando Baekhyun a se recompor, o que seria difícil com um leve volume no meio das pernas que Sehun adoraria brincar um pouco.

Os dois saíram para fora, encontrando Aurora tomando todo o jardim atrás do castelo ao abrir suas asas como se estivesse alongando os músculos.

— Não teria que esperar se não tivesse vindo atrás de mim — Sehun declarou alto, na língua normal. — Veio de mexeriqueira.

 _Eu entendo o que você fala, seu bastardo_ , o dragão rosnou. _Vim para o caso de precisar comer seu parceiro se ele fosse um pedaço de porcaria._

 _E olha só ele de pé aqui. Porque se me lembro bem, minha querida, você gostou dele logo no primeiro dia que o viu_ , Sehun soltou no dialeto do dragão.

_E você também não, seu idiota? Você fede a ele de um jeito vergonhoso._

— Acho que só gostaria de mencionar que entendo vocês dois — Baekhyun expressou.

 _Pelo menos ele não é burro_ , Aurora grunhiu. 

Sehun gargalhou e virou-se para Baekhyun, pedindo ajuda para vestir a armadura pesada. Assim que Baekhyun terminou de afivelar a última parte da armadura nos quadris de Sehun, o mais novo segurou na gravata de seu terno, seus olhos cinzentos mais profundos.

— Vejo você em alguns dias?

— Com toda a certeza — prometeu. — Iria com você se não fosse essa assembleia de última hora. 

— Tudo bem, futuro rei — Sehun soprou contra a boca de Baekhyun, puxando a gravata dele mais um pouquinho. — Vou sentir saudade.

— Eu já sinto — Baekhyun confessou, aproveitando da proximidade para beijá-lo de novo.

A armadura não permitia muito contato; era de material mágico, pesada e incomoda, mas impediria uma flecha encantada ou feitiços ruins no decorrer do caminho, deixando que Sehun chegasse em segurança em casa. 

_Agora não é hora de copular_ , o dragão lembrou.

Sehun mostrou o dedo do meio para Aurora, que soltou uma espécie de risada gutural.

— Eu te amo — murmurou contra a boca de Baekhyun, afastando-se rapidamente para subir nas costas montanhosas do dragão, as escamas dela mudando de cor enquanto Sehun se posicionava próximo do seu pescoço, firmando-se ali como tinha aprendido desde quando era pequeno. 

Ouvir aquela pequena e doce frase fez de Baekhyun um homem feliz e profundamente triste, porque queria pegar Sehun de volta, levá-lo para seu quarto e ficar com ele ali para sempre, a cabeça deitada em suas pernas ou a língua enfiada no meio da sua boca. O coração do príncipe doeu de saudade.

 _Cuide dele com a sua vida, está bem?_ , Baekhyun falou para Aurora.

_Está me dizendo para fazer o que sempre faço? Por favor, Baekhyun, me poupe._

Baekhyun riu, assistindo Aurora abrir suas asas imensas, suas escamas se firmando num preto profundo, e subir para o céu com velocidade. Ela deu círculos por cima do castelo e rugiu alto como um adeus, alçando voo e sumindo em direção das nuvens brancas.

O Príncipe de Luz puxou a corrente do pescoço, segurando o pingente de vidro firmemente nas mãos.

— Eu te amo — disse para o vento, sincero. — Vejo você em casa.

Porque aquilo era verdade: onde quer que Sehun estivesse, onde quer que seu coração fosse, seria a casa de Baekhyun para sempre.

E a brisa de um vento gostoso que bagunçou o cabelo de Baekhyun propositalmente o fez sorrir para o céu.


End file.
